Gifted
by julesmonster
Summary: Vampires aren't real, everyone knows that. But if that's true, then why is Kurt suddenly allergic to sunlight and garlic? And why is he almost overwhelmed by the urge to bite Puck? Slash Puck/Kurt; Mild BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Gifted**

**By Julesmonster**

**Summary:** Vampires aren't real, everyone knows that. But if that's true, then why is Kurt suddenly allergic to sunlight and garlic? And why is he almost overwhelmed by the urge to bite Puck?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** To those of you who made sacrifices after the end of _Fight Club_ to Trina, the goddess of porn, I give my thanks. The garlands of thongs, bouquets of condom balloons and buckets of lube seem to have appeased her. (One reviewer made mention of a goat, but I'm not going to ask how a goat was used in a sacrifice to a porn goddess. Aberforth Dumbledore jokes come to mind, however.) _**Anyway**_, Trina listened to our petitions and has blessed me with the return of the Smut Muse. Just so you know, however, the smut doesn't start until chapter 8, so you've got a wait ahead of you.

I want to apologize for the long wait. I had hoped to finish the story last weekend, but it ended up being almost twice the length I originally anticipated. I think it is worth the extra wait, though. As always, the story is completely written as of today and I will post a chapter a day until the entire story has been shared. There are 13 chapters and a short epilogue, so it will take two weeks to post the entire story. As always, I hope you enjoy! Jules

**Part One**

Vampires aren't real; everyone knows that they are fictional beings that writers came up with to provide their readers with a sexually provocative monster. They were created as metaphors for the evils of sex outside of marriage. They were a figurative chastity belt that frightened girls into keeping their legs together. And then sex became more acceptable with the sexual revolution in the 60's and 70's and suddenly, the vampire became a sympathetic hero rather than a simple bloodsucking monster. The result being a slew of horribly written and implausible books, movies and televisions shows.

Sparkly skin? Really?

At least that was what Kurt Hummel had always believed. And then something happened that changed every single preconception he had about vampires.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Kurt, I'm serious," Burt Hummel told his son with a frown on his face that Kurt was hard pressed to ignore. "Downtown Chicago is not like home. It's not safe for you to go wandering off by yourself. Especially at night."

"I know dad," Kurt sighed. "Go to your meeting. I'm just going to stay in the hotel room and watch a movie. Okay? Nothing is going to happen."

Burt fiddled with his tie and then Kurt fixed it one more time. "Alright. If I'm going to be any later than 11, I'll call. I left the number for the restaurant and the skybox at the arena."

"Go on dad," Kurt said. "Go impress the investors with your brilliant business plan."

Burt hugged his son. "I wish you were coming with me. You put this thing together. You could explain it a lot better than I can."

Kurt snorted and pushed his dad towards the door. "Like they would listen to a 16, almost 17, year old boy. Go. Just tell them what we practiced and then enjoy the game. At the very least, it's a chance to see a Bulls game."

Burt came back three times to grab something that he had forgotten before making it out the hotel room door for good. Kurt sighed and sat down to watch Twilight while he waited for the dinner he had ordered from room service to arrive. He'd seen the movie a dozen times and he still thought it was totally ridiculous, but he watched for glimpses of the pretty boys that populated the movie. He'd had a crush on Robert Pattinson since he was in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (Personally, Kurt had thought it was tragic that the hottest boy in that movie was killed off. It was one of the reasons he had since boycotted the Harry Potter films. That and the fact that he was totally pissed at J.K. Rowling for killing off all of his favorite characters in the books. Why would he want to watch them die all over again in the movies?) So, despite the fact that he found the entire subject of vampires and werewolves to be trite and clichéd, Kurt never passed up the opportunity to watch any of the Twilight movies.

Kurt's dinner arrived, and he ate while he watched the movie. When it was all over, Kurt set the tray out in the hall, and went back inside. He flipped through the cable channels for a few but he was just too restless to settle on anything. Suddenly and for seemingly no reason, Kurt was extremely thirsty. He knew that he could get water from the bathroom, but he wanted a soda. He _**really**_ wanted a soda. It was like the most desperate urge he had ever felt in his life. He had to have a soda.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Kurt grabbed the second key card and his wallet and headed for the vending machines down at the end of the hall near the stairwell. He didn't even worry about the fact that he was wearing his pajamas or that his hair was probably mussed from leaning up against the headboard while he watched the movie. The only thing Kurt was concerned with was getting to the soda machine.

Kurt turned the corner into the little alcove where the vending machines and ice machine was and didn't even notice the man leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Kurt just pulled out his wallet and put a couple bills into the slot and waited for his soda. Once it had been dispensed, Kurt popped the tab and drank down half of the can in one go. His thirst disappeared as fast as it had come and Kurt turned to finally notice the man watching him.

"Um…"

The man was staring at him and it was making Kurt very uncomfortable.

"I've been waiting for you," the man told Kurt in a tone that was casual and relaxed. That easy attitude made what he was saying even creepier than it was already. "I got tired of waiting, so I thought I'd give you a little nudge."

"I don't understand," Kurt said and there was fear in his voice as he slowly tried to back away from the man.

"Of course you don't," he said. In a blink, the man had moved from leaning against the wall to pressing up against Kurt from behind. "You may not understand now, but I promise that you will."

Kurt squirmed trying to get loose from the man's hold, but he was strong and nothing Kurt did made a difference. The fear Kurt felt abruptly ratcheted up a few notches when he felt the man tug his head to the side, exposing his neck. Then there was a sharp pinch at the flesh of his throat and soon there was nothing but blackness.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Kurt woke the next morning with a killer headache and vague memories of a dream.

"You were dead to the world when I got in last night," Burt Hummel told his son from the table by the window. He was drinking a cup of coffee from the room's miniature coffee maker. "I'm surprised you slept this late."

"I must have been more tired than I thought," Kurt said absently as he stretched. "I had the weirdest dreams about vampires."

Burt chuckled. "I told you that watching those vampire movies as much as you do can't be good for you."

Kurt shook his head. "It wasn't like that…" He shook his head again as he realized he couldn't really say what it was like. He remembered, sort of, but more feelings and impressions than actual memories of the dream. "I suppose it doesn't matter. How did the meeting go?"

"They liked the presentation," Burt said with a shrug. "They said they want to have their people go through the numbers before they make any decisions."

"Well, even if it doesn't go through, it's not like we're hard up for money," Kurt said. "I mean the garage is doing great, isn't it?"

"It is," Burt said. "I just thought that with you and Finn heading off to college in a couple years we could really use the extra income expanding the business would give us."

"Well, they haven't said no yet," Kurt said as he wandered over to the coffee maker and poured a cup. "I'm sure that they really do want to have their people double check our numbers before they agree to anything."

Burt nodded and stared into the cup. "You know that things with Carole are getting serious, don't you?"

Kurt took the seat across from his father and smiled. "I do. And I know that Finn and I screwed things up for you guys last spring, but we've really been working to get past all that. We both want you guys to be happy."

Burt smiled at his son. "So you won't be upset if I ask her to marry me?"

Kurt got up and hugged his father. "I think that would be really great! Carole is wonderful and I know you love her, so I say go for it."

Burt smiled gently at Kurt. "Even if it means moving out of our house so that we can all start over together in a new place?"

Kurt was nonplussed for a moment. He'd never really considered the option. They had only ever talked about putting on an addition. Moving would mean leaving behind all the touches that his mom had made to their home, what few were left. Then again, maybe that was one of the reasons that his dad and Carole were considering it. It couldn't be easy moving into the home your lover shared with someone else.

Kurt slowly nodded. "That would be okay. I'd just… There are some things of mom's that I'd want to make sure we brought with us."

"Kiddo, you can keep anything of your mom's that you want," Burt told him and hugged Kurt tight. "No one wants you to give up your memories of her. But I think it might be nice for both of us to have a woman around again. Carole's not trying to replace your mom, but she could be a good friend to you. She knows more about the stuff you like than I ever will."

Kurt gave Burt a watery smile. It was strange but in all the time that Kurt was bitching and moaning about Finn stealing his dad away, he'd never considered that he could actually get a mom out of the deal. He could have someone to shop with and cook with and watch romantic comedies with. And Carole was a lot better with feelings and emotions than Kurt's dad. She might even be able to help him with his problems, too.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said. "I think maybe I should call Carole when we get home and schedule a shopping date."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The ride back to Lima from Chicago took most of the day and was not a pleasant experience for Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was the August heat, a migraine or motion sickness, but Kurt had to make Burt stop several times so that he could vomit along the side of the road. He also insisted that they stopped at every nicely air-conditioned and dimly lit rest area so he could get a break from his discomfort. Dramamine did nothing and neither did the Excedrin migraine pills he kept with him at all times. Burt kept a worried eye on Kurt as he hid under a blanket they kept in the trunk and blasted the air conditioning in the car. Kurt insisted he didn't need a doctor, but Burt was adamant that if Kurt hadn't improved by morning that he was taking Kurt to the ER.

Once back at the Hummel residence in Lima, Kurt fell into bed and slept through the night. In the morning, he was up before the sun and had cooked a full breakfast for himself and Burt. He was filled with energy and enthusiasm. And he had a seemingly insatiable appetite. Whereas before Kurt would only pick at a wholegrain pancake and some fruit, that day he gulped down a huge egg white omelet filled with veggies and cheese, bran toast, six pancakes, and two ham steaks.

"What's the occasion?" Burt asked as he watched Kurt gobble down his meal like a starving man.

Kurt shrugged. "Don't know. I was just _really_ hungry. How's your omelet?"

"It's great," Burt said and he went back to eating the food Kurt had piled on his plate. Despite the fact that it was all organic and healthy, this was the best breakfast Kurt had made in years. "Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a smile. "No headache, nausea is gone… all in all I feel a thousand times better."

"Does that mean you'll be coming to the garage today?" Burt wondered. "Tim's still out on family leave and we could use the extra set of hands."

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "Just let me go get changed."

Burt cleaned up their breakfast dishes while Kurt got ready and soon they were both headed for Burt's car. It was still early in the day and the heat hadn't gotten bad yet, so when Kurt started to feel queasy and his head began to hurt again as soon as they walked outside, Kurt knew that something was not right. And they hadn't even gotten to the car, so it couldn't be motion sickness.

When Kurt leaned into the bushes and lost all that wonderful food he had just eaten, Burt was right there rubbing his back and making soothing noises. When Kurt had finished, Burt helped him into the car. "We're going to see the doctor and that's final."

Kurt gulped and nodded. He was too sick to argue.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"How can anyone develop a sudden allergy to sunlight?" Kurt muttered to his father as he followed him back to the car a week later. He was now covered from head to toe in light colored clothing and had gloves on his hands and a wide brimmed hat covering his head. The dark glasses on his eyes helped keep the light from giving him a migraine.

After a week of medical tests and personal trial and error attempts to figure out what exactly was causing his illness, they had all come to the startling conclusion that Kurt was allergic to sunlight. It seemed completely unbelievable, and yet, all the evidence proved it to be true. Direct sunlight made Kurt sick and reflected sunlight gave him migraines.

Burt shrugged in response to his son. "I suppose anything is possible. And it's not like you liked being out in the sun much anyway."

"Not liking to bake my skin and not being able to go outside without looking like a mummy are two different things," Kurt said darkly. "This means no football or Cheerios this year and school is going to be loads of fun trying to avoid sitting near the windows."

The ride home was quiet and solemn. It wasn't until they were back home and Kurt had removed the hat and gloves that Kurt sighed and relented. "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't mean to take this out on you. It isn't your fault and I know that there's nothing you can do to help. It's just frustrating."

"It's okay, kiddo," Burt said. "I get that this is tough on you. Just know that I'm going to do what I can to help you. And I will be talking to the school about making accommodations for you. There are things they can do to make things easier for you, like making sure the blinds are working and pulled in the classes you take."

Kurt smiled at his dad. "Thanks. I'm going to start dinner. Anything you want in particular?"

"How about that chicken you do with lemons and garlic?" Burt asked.

"If we have a bottle of white wine, I think that will work," Kurt told him.

Burt went to the living room and found the TV remote before flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. He'd just settled on a rerun of Dirty Jobs when he heard Kurt puking once again. Burt rushed to the kitchen and found him bent over the sink and heaving.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

Kurt was panting and spitting as he said, "The garlic. Get rid of it. Outside. And the garlic powder in the spice drawer."

Burt hurried to get rid of the offending items and by the time he returned from putting them in the garbage outside, Kurt was looking much better, though he was scowling. "This sucks."

"Well, the doctor said that there was the possibility that other allergies have developed, not just the sunlight," Burt reminded him. "It looks like garlic is one of them."

Kurt sighed. "It looks like your garlic chicken will have to be just lemon and white wine. I'll throw in some shallots for a bit of flavor, but it's not going to be the same."

Burt hugged his son. "I'm sure it will be great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Despite the fact that Kurt had to modify most of his recipes he continued to have an appetite that would have made even Finn blush. He also was having more and more trouble sleeping as the days went on. He wasn't sure if that was the cause of his lethargy, or if it was just from being depressed about being stuck indoors all the time. By the time school started, however, Kurt was more than ready to get out of the house and do something.

Kurt had spent some time at the mall with Mercedes spending his monthly clothing allowance on hats and gloves and other accessories which would help him hide from the sun when he had to get to and from school. His dad had browbeaten Principal Figgins into making accommodations and speaking with each of Kurt's teachers. So when the first day of school came around, Kurt dressed in a long sleeved white button down shirt, a fitted vest made from nylon camouflage material and olive green cargo pants that had been specially tailored to fit him like a second skin. Accessorized with black combat boots that reached his knees, black driving gloves, a black ascot around his neck and tucked into his vest as well as a black fedora, Kurt thought he was ready to face the first day of school.

Of course, facing the first day of school meant facing the brainless Neanderthals that lived to torture him. He hadn't made it more than three feet from his Navigator (his father had given it back because Kurt simply couldn't wait for a bus anymore) when a few of the jocks had surrounded him.

"Nice hat, fag," Karofsky sneered.

"A little too much for Lima, though," Azimio said before snatching the hat from Kurt's head.

Kurt didn't even have time to warn them before he projectile vomited all over the two jocks. "Need my hat," Kurt gasped out as the two boys just stared at him in horror. When they didn't move, he snatched the hat from Azimio's hand and put it back on his head. He used a tissue to wipe the vomit from his chin, pushed sunglasses back up his nose and continued on his way to the school, leaving two traumatized jocks in his wake.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Heard you threw up on Karofsky and Azimio this morning," Mercedes said as she met up with Kurt after first period. "Nice."

Kurt chuckled. "It should teach them not to mess with my hat, but I doubt it will. Maybe the next time I spew on their tacky letter jackets, they'll get it. It's not my favorite way to start the day, but at least it was worse for them than me this time."

"They had to go home," Mercedes told him. "Word has it that they both have rather weak stomachs and ended up puking all over the place before they could be hosed down."

Kurt snorted at this news. "Well, good."

They reached Kurt's locker and he put his books inside before checking his reflection in the mirror. Perfect.

"Are you using a new skin cream?" Mercedes asked. "Because your skin has been even more flawless than usual lately."

Kurt shrugged as he picked up his books for their next class. "Nothing new. I think it's the fact that I can't be in any sort of daylight."

"Hmm," Mercedes said. "Maybe. We better get going. I heard that Miss Chanders is a real stickler for promptness."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Somehow, Kurt made it through the day without being slushied or shoved into any lockers. There were a few remarks about him vomiting on the jocks, but most of those were supportive rather than abusive. So when glee rehearsal finally came around, Kurt was in a great mood and ready to get started preparing for sectionals. If only he wasn't so damned tired everything would be perfect in his life.

Of course, even near-perfection was a fleeting thing. As soon as he walked through the door to the choir room, Kurt smelled… something. It was like sex and fresh baked cookies and his mother's perfume. Only it didn't actually smell like any of those things. It smelled delicious and arousing and comforting all at once. Kurt's mouth watered and the hunger that always seemed to plague him lately got ten times worse.

Kurt hadn't realized that he had frozen in the doorway until Rachel bumped into his back. "Kurt! You can't just block the door!"

Kurt was startled into motion, but his mind was completely filled with finding the source of that scent. Unfortunately, Mr. Schuester decided to begin the practice right then and he was forced to wait.

The entire practice, Kurt was lost to the hunger that scent brought out. He walked through the dance routine in a daze. He moved his lips but never once sang a note. He went through the motions but his head was constantly seeking that scent, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

And then the practice ended and Kurt couldn't even remember what songs they had sung or anything that had been said. What he did know was that the scent was moving away out the door and down the corridor. He ran to follow, forgetting his bag and ignoring Mercedes' shouts. He reached the entrance to the school in time to see Puck, Finn, Santana, Quinn and Brittany climb into two separate cars. The sun was shinning and Kurt stopped in the doorway. He knew that there was no way he could know which car to follow or which of those five people was the source. Because he was now sure that it was one of them that he smelled.

"Damn boy!" Mercedes scolded as she finally caught up to Kurt. "What is wrong with you? You looked like you were a hunting dog or something, the way you ran out of there with your body bent forward, like your nose was leading you."

"I…" Kurt turned to her and shrugged. He had no idea what he had been doing or why.

"And what is with your eyes?" Mercedes asked. "They're all red."

"Allergies," Kurt mumbled. He accepted his bag and hat from Mercedes with a quiet, "Thanks." He pulled on his hat, sunglasses and gloves and followed her out to the parking lot.

"Wanna hang out and compare notes on teachers?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not today. I'm really tired. I think all this sunlight is wearing me out."

"Okay," Mercedes said, but Kurt could tell she wasn't happy about it. In truth, he hadn't spent much time with her since he got back from Chicago. Between the doctors, the need to avoid daylight, and his growing exhaustion, Kurt just didn't feel like hanging out with anyone.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes," Kurt sighed. "I just get tired so easily right now. Maybe you could come by on Saturday and we could have a spa day. No, wait... we've got packing and stuff for the move this weekend and next. I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be free, 'Cedes."

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic smile. "I understand Boo. But are you sure that it's just allergies. I mean, allergies shouldn't make you this tired."

"I'm sure," Kurt said. "The doctors tested for everything. You know how my dad is; he wouldn't let them stop until they had run every test known to mankind. There was nothing wrong with me. I'm a little anemic, but not enough to cause the lethargy. So, since it came on the same time as the allergies, they have to assume that it's related."

"But they still don't have a direct connection," Mercedes said. "That doesn't sound very good to me."

"Well, it's not cancer or sleeping sickness or any of a thousand other things that could kill me," Kurt shrugged. "So I'll just have to live with it for now."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The trouble was Kurt wasn't really living with it. He was existing, but not living.

The first week of school went by in a blur. Azimio and Karofsky had both avoided him, so there were no dumpster dives. There was also no more glee rehearsal since it was only a half week of school, so Kurt never got the chance to figure out which of the five people had that wonderful scent. He would catch a whiff of it in the halls, and try to follow, but inevitably he lost them or the bell would ring. He had been able to slowly eliminate potential sources because he would catch a glimpse of the group he was following. He was sure now that it was either Finn or Puck. They were they only constants in the groups he would catch glimpses of from a distance.

His hunt was the only thing that kept Kurt going to school each morning. It was also the reason he was going to fail his classes. He had yet to take a single note in any of his classes or do any homework. Sure it was the first week, but Kurt never slacked off when it came to school. He knew that good grades would be essential to getting into a good school and getting the hell out of Lima. But now… he just didn't care.

"Kurt," Burt said waving his hand in front of Kurt's face. "Hey, you were spacing out again."

"Sorry dad," Kurt sighed. "I just can't seem to focus on anything. And I'm just so tired." Kurt paused. "Wait. What time is it? Why are you home?"

"Kurt, it's almost 7," Burt said with a frown.

"7?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "It _can't _be. I _just_ got home from school and sat down to rest for a minute and… and then you were here. It can't be 7! I haven't made dinner!"

"Kurt, calm down," Burt said. Kurt was really starting to panic over this. "I'll just order some Chinese. It's fine."

"It's not fine!" Kurt shouted. "I just sat in that chair for four hours and don't remember a minute of it! I didn't even feel like time was passing! I… Dad, there's something wrong with me."

Kurt was crying now and Burt pulled him into his arms. "Okay, so maybe things aren't fine, but we're going to get through this. We've been through some tough times before kiddo. We can figure this out too."

Kurt took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. "I'm sorry. I just… it's so frustrating and scary and I don't even know why any of this is happening."

"I know," Burt said. "I'm a little scared myself. But we'll figure out what's going on."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

The doorbell rang and both Hummels looked surprised. "I completely forgot. I invited Carole and Finn over."

"It's fine," Kurt said and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "I'll order the food and you let them in."

Kurt went to the kitchen to pick up the phone and find the menu for the Chinese restaurant they liked. A part of him was dying to go out to the other room and find out once and for all if Finn was the source of that smell, but another part of him knew that if he was, it would not be a good thing for their budding family. He wasn't sure why he knew that but he was sure it was true. So he made himself busy for a while, ordering the food and getting drinks together. Eventually, however, he had to take the tray of drinks out to the living room and face Finn.

Burt was in his usual lounger and Carole had taken the armchair beside him. That left the sofa for Finn and Kurt. Kurt set the tray on the coffee table and passed out the drinks. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he sat down with his own drink in his hand and finally smelled the air around Finn.

Nothing.

Finn was not the source of the wonderful odor. And if it wasn't Finn, then it must be Puck. Kurt shook his head as he thought about the likelihood that Puck could smell that wonderful. Sure he knew that Puck was hot and he had a great voice, but he was also a rather primitive male compared to Kurt. His brain was filled with sex, food, sex, football, sex and his own ego. There was no room for the finer things. Heck, there wasn't even room for the basic tenets of polite society. Why Kurt found his smell alluring was a complete mystery to him.

"Kurt? Aren't you coming to eat?" Carole asked, breaking into Kurt's thoughts. Kurt looked around to notice that Burt and Finn had already taken their drinks to the table in the kitchen. He had obviously lost track of time again. This was so frustrating.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

Kurt had ordered a lot of everything on the menu and he ate a lot of everything they got. He actually out-ate Finn Hudson, the human garbage disposal, and yet when he finished, he was still hungry. And through the entire meal, Kurt kept losing track of the conversation.

"Is that okay with you, Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Um, sorry. What?"

"I said that we're going to spend the day tomorrow helping Carole and Finn pack up _their_ house," Burt said. "And then next weekend we can all work on _our_ house. That way we'll all be ready for the move after we close on the new house in two weeks and the movers can get everything in one day."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Um, I think I'm just going to head to bed. I'm really not very good company tonight." He got up to carry his plate to the kitchen and Carole came with him to help load the dishwasher. Unfortunately, Kurt dropped his plate half way across the room. The plate shattered and Carole bent down to help Kurt pick up the pieces of glass.

And that's when the weirdest thing happened. Carole lost her balance and ended up putting her hand down to keep from falling. Her hand landed on a sharp piece of glass and cut her palm. As the blood welled up and pooled in her upright palm, Kurt reached out and licked the blood out of her hand.

Carole was shocked into immobility for the first few seconds, but eventually, she thought to pull her hand away, causing Kurt to actually growl at her. "Kurt!"

Kurt seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was under and his eyes widened. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!"

Kurt turned and ran from the room, rushing for his basement and locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm really hoping that there's a problem with the reviewing system on FF because I haven't gotten any reviews since yesterday at lunchtime... That's just not normal!

**Part Three**

The walls of the hotel's hallway seemed to be wobbling like Jell-O and Kurt knew that he had to be dreaming. He walked from his room towards the vending machines with a sense of dread, like he knew who or what was waiting for him. Even so, Kurt couldn't help but keep moving forward. And then he turned the corner and found the man standing there. Kurt could see every detail of his body and face as though he was standing before him in real life.

"Do you remember what happened here?"

"I don't remember anything," Kurt said, knowing that this was not what happened the last time he took that walk and turned that corner.

"Do you want to remember?"

"I…" Kurt wasn't sure of the answer to that question. Did he really want to know what happened? Did he really want to know why he couldn't stand the sun or garlic? Did he really want to know why he had lapped at Carole's blood like it was syrup? Did he really want to know why Noah Puckerman smelled like a feast and sex and home? "Yes."

"Then remember."

Suddenly, Kurt was watching from the side as his dream self walked down the hall and turned the corner. His face was slack, as though he wasn't really awake or aware.

"I sent a suggestion to you. You believed you were so thirsty that you could think of nothing else. You didn't even notice me until after you drank the soda."

Kurt watched the scene play out as the man said it would and then he watched the exchange and the fear in his own eyes. He watched as the man moved at a speed that should not be possible and embraced him in arms that were like steel bands. He watched as he struggled to break free and he watched as the man tilted his head to access his neck. He watched as white fangs pierced the skin of his neck and the man… the creature… sucked the blood from his body.

"I died," Kurt said with some awe.

"You did, but for only a moment. I allowed you to live."

"I am alive," Kurt said. "I've had doctors check me out. I have a heartbeat and I breathe."

"Of course you are alive. I gave you my blood."

Sure enough, Kurt watched as the man… the vampire… laid the dream Kurt on the floor and bit into his own wrist and held it to Kurt's mouth.

"It was sweet," Kurt said. "Syrupy sweet, like Carole's blood."

"Most blood is. Only a very rare few will do more than temporarily slake your thirst. Your Noah Puckerman is one of those. He is… compatible."

"He's the only one I have found who is. Are there others or will I never know anyone else who fits?" Kurt knew that convincing Puck to give him blood would be difficult if not impossible. The idea of going forever without tasting blood that good was depressing.

"There might be others, but they do not come along very often. You must take advantage of the chance you have been given. And in the meantime, you must feed or you will slowly shut down. Starving will not kill you, but it will leave you in a coma-like state eventually. So feed, even if that means using some less than honest methods."

"Mind control," Kurt said, remembering how he had been called from the room. As he watched, the man carried his unconscious body back to the hotel room and laid him out on his bed. He bent low and began whispering things in Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't need to hear him to know that he was preventing Kurt from remembering what had happened until he was ready.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. He knew that this could be the last question he would be able to ask before waking.

"In this time and place, I am you. In that time, my identity is unimportant. We are unlikely to ever meet again."

The dream began to fade, leaving Kurt alone in a foggy mist of nothingness. "Why me?"

The man's voice seemed to echo through the emptiness. "Because you deserve to find happiness in this world, and you were so desperately unhappy before."

Kurt wanted to scream. How was this supposed to make him feel happy? How were these lies and secrets and limitations supposed to make him happy? But it was too late and he watched as the fog lifted and he recognized his bedroom coming into focus around him. He was lying on his bed atop the blankets and just staring at the ceiling. He knew now that he didn't sleep like other people slept; it was more like daydreaming and he had been doing more of it lately than was healthy. He needed to feed. That small taste of Carole's blood had only whet his appetite.

Kurt looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that it was after 2 in the morning. Perfect time to do a little practice on his mind control techniques. His first stop was in his Dad's room. A few whispered words in his ear and Kurt knew that he wouldn't remember that Carole had told him about his weird actions after breaking the dish.

Then Kurt walked to the front door of the house and stepped out into the night.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The Hudson house wasn't far from the Hummel residence and since Kurt was trying out his new ability to move faster than a normal person it only took a couple minutes to arrive. His issue when he arrived was not breaking in since most people in this neighborhood didn't worry too much about locking doors and windows. There was a window on the side of the house standing wide open. No, the problem was the fact that no one had invited him into the house. He knew from his own home and Mercedes' that as long as he was a regular inhabitant or visitor, he didn't need a specific invitation, but this time…

Kurt called out to Finn and was surprised how easy it was to get the other boy to come to the door and invite him inside. From there, it was a simple matter of sitting the simple minded boy down on the sofa so that he could reach his neck, bending over and biting. He was almost surprised to feel fangs in his mouth just before they pierced Finn's skin and he felt the blood flowing out onto his tongue.

Finn's blood was like cotton candy, almost sickeningly sweet. But the rush of energy that his blood gave him was amazing. Kurt suddenly felt stronger and more energetic than he had ever felt in his life. He felt like he could run a marathon and still have enough energy to pack up the Hudson house all by himself. When Kurt finally felt full, something he hadn't felt since before Chicago, he licked at the wounds he had caused and knew that the antibodies in his saliva, the same antibodies that made him heal preternaturally fast, would heal the two small puncture wounds before morning.

Kurt smiled and whispered into Finn's ear once again. The other boy nodded and walked back up to his room and fell into bed. Kurt followed him to the top of the stairs before heading to Carole's room. A few more words whispered in her ear and Kurt was finished with his tasks for the night. He headed home feeling better and more at home in his own body than he could ever remember feeling.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The next morning, Kurt was up early, not having gone back to sleep after his wanderings. He had spent the rest of the night thinking over not only what he had dreamed but what he had then done. He had actually drunk blood from Finn. Surprisingly, he was okay with that. He felt too good to feel bad about taking Finn's blood without his knowledge or consent. After weeks of feeling like complete and utter shit, he finally understood why the vampire had said he could be happier like this. He was powerful physically and psychically. He was filled with energy. He could heal from injuries amazingly fast. And he was sure there were other things he hadn't yet discovered. He could live with a few morally questionable actions and lies if he felt this good when it was all over.

If Kurt had ever really considered what being a vampire would be like, he would not have imagined this. He would have imagined that the hunger for blood was like a madness that overtook you. It wasn't anything like that; it was more like not eating for a few hours. He was hungry, but he could choose to eat or not. It didn't control him and it certainly didn't turn him into a mindless monster. He knew that he would feel hungry again, but he also knew that he could cope with that hunger. And the idea of going for weeks without feeding didn't seem all that scary since he had survived once already.

With these thoughts in the front of his mind, Kurt dressed for a day of manual labor in the old black jeans he usually wore to the garage and a black t-shirt that declared "Pale Is the New Tan" in bold white letters—it was one of his collection of t-shirts with fun sayings that the guys from his dad's garage liked to buy for him. He thought it was fitting considering what he had discovered the night before. He fixed a large breakfast for himself and his father. When Burt Hummel came down to find his son dancing around the kitchen and singing along with some song Burt didn't recognize, he had to smile.

"Kurt, you look a lot better," Burt said.

"I feel a lot better too," Kurt told his father honestly as he turned the music down a little. "In fact I feel great. I made us breakfast. I figure we'll need the energy for all the work we'll be doing today."

They sat down and began to eat. Kurt, rather than eating like sumo wrestler, was back to his customary polite portions. Burt noticed but didn't say anything. He was just too happy to see his son returning to the boy he had always known instead of the zombie that had been inhabiting his body for the past weeks.

Once the dishes were done, Kurt donned his hat, arm-length gloves and a scarf to wrap around his neck. Once they were both ready, they headed out to the car and headed over to the Hudson house. When they pulled into the drive, Kurt noticed that Puck's pickup was parked on the side of the road. Well, Kurt decided that was providential. He could begin his campaign to get Puck used to the idea of being around Kurt outside the choir room. Living with Finn would go a long way in that respect, but not far enough.

And if Puck's blood was really something that could satisfy more than the sickly sweet blood he had tried so far, it was definitely something Kurt wanted to taste.

Kurt scrambled from the car as soon as it stopped and headed for the front door, looking back at his dad before pressing the doorbell. When Carole opened the door, she smiled at him and there was no sign that she remembered anything about his slip in the kitchen the night before or his visit in the night. She just welcomed Kurt and then greeted Burt with a kiss. Soon, Kurt had been sent to the garage to help Finn and Puck go through the boxes in there.

"Hey," Kurt said as he entered the room he had only been in once before when he was helping Finn look for a jacket and tie for his dinner with Quinn's parents.

"Kurt," Finn greeted with a smile. "You look a lot better today."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I guess a good night's sleep was all I needed."

Finn nodded as though that made perfect sense before turning back to what he was doing. "We're trying to get all this stuff into as few boxes as possible and then organized into sections: one for stuff that's going to be kept in the storage area in the new basement and the rest for the boxes we'll be bringing out here as they are packed."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "Where's Puck?"

"Right here, Hummel," Puck said from the doorway. "Had to drain the lizard." He looked Kurt up and down and then grinned at him. "Nice shirt."

Kurt noticed that Puck was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Cougar Bait" in navy blue and had a silhouette of a cougar on it. "You too."

"You like this one?" Puck asked. "'Cause I've got like fifty different shirts with cool sayings on them."

"Hey, that's funny," Finn said as he looked up from the box he was sorting. "So does Kurt. Huh. I never thought about that."

"You have more t-shirts?" Puck asked Kurt skeptically as he went back to work.

"About forty or fifty," Kurt said and started going through one of the boxes that still had to be sorted. "The guys from my dad's garage started buying them for me as a joke, and that's usually the only place I wear them, but I actually like them and have bought a few myself."

"Huh," Puck said. "What's your favorite?"

Kurt had to think about that. "I'm not sure I could pick just one. But… well, after I came out, Tim, the assistant manager at the shop bought me one that says 'This is my straight guy costume.'"

Puck chuckled. "Nice."

"What about that one that had your dad turning purple?" Finn asked.

"Your dad turned purple over a t-shirt?" Puck asked. "This I have to hear."

Kurt flushed. "It has a picture of two birds and just one word: swallows."

Puck cracked up. "That's awesome, dude. My one of my favorites just says 'I'd do me'."

"Fitting," Kurt smirked. He was pleased that they had found something they had in common. He was even gladder that Puck's scent wasn't turning him into a slack jawed moron this time. It must be because he had just fed the night before. It was still alluring and he really, _**really**_ wanted a taste, but it wasn't an all consuming need.

"I like the sheep one," Finn said.

"Sheep?" Kurt asked.

Puck smiled. "Yeah. It says 'I didn't do it. Nobody saw me. You can't prove it. The sheep are lying.'"

Kurt laughed loudly at that. "I can see why you've never worn that to school."

"My other favorite says, 'I tried being good but I got bored'," Puck said with a grin. "But I'm with you. I like them all or else I wouldn't wear them, even if the only place I can wear them without getting into trouble is around the house or on weekends."

"The only reason I get away with wearing my shirts at the garage is because I have to wear coveralls most of the time so the customers don't catch sight of them. But the guys always want to see what shirt I'm wearing when I go in. It's like a game," Kurt said.

They worked for a while, laughing and chatting about what they thought would happen in glee that year and who was dating whom after the summer break. Kurt waited for a while and then used that special voice—the one that makes Finn do what he wants and makes Carole and his dad forget the things Kurt doesn't want them to remember—to tell Finn to leave them alone for a while and go work in his bedroom. He didn't worry about the fact that Puck could hear hem or that Puck was now looking at him strangely; he just waited for Finn to nod and leave the room.

"Whadja do that for?" Puck wondered.

Kurt walked over to then other boy and smiled. He used his power of suggestion to say, "You want to sit down on the chair." And Kurt waited for the other boy to comply.

Only, Puck didn't comply. Instead, he screwed up his face and looked like he thought Kurt had lost his mind.

"Dude, you're acting kinda weird," Puck said as he turned back to what he was doing. "I mean even weirder than normal."

Kurt gaped at Puck. The mind control hadn't worked. Well, shit, what was he going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Kurt continued to stare at Puck in bewilderment. Eventually, Puck stopped what hew as doing and stared right back at him. "What?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. "You don't want to sit down?"

"If I wanted to sit, I would," Puck said. "I think you've been pushing Finn around too long if you think everyone will just jump at your suggestions."

"They do," Kurt muttered to himself. "But apparently not you."

Puck stopped what he was doing and really looked at Kurt. "You really believe that, don't you? I mean, it's not just you being bossy."

Kurt turned away from Puck and considered his options. He could be honest with Puck and the guy would more than likely think he was insane. And there would be no way that he could wipe his memory clean if he freaked out. But… he wanted that blood. He really wanted to taste Puck's blood.

"It's more than that," Kurt confirmed as he turned around. Puck was watching him and Kurt was more than a little nervous.

"You made Finn go to his room," Puck said. "As in, he never had a choice."

"That's right," Kurt said.

Puck looked Kurt over for a minute. "You know, it should be pretty obvious to the world, but I think people just don't believe in things they can't explain."

"What should be obvious?" Kurt asked.

Puck snorted. "I know you think I'm just a dumb jock, but really? The sunlight thing. The way you ran from the cafeteria when thy served garlic bread with the spaghetti on Friday. Now this?"

Kurt nodded warily. "I know what it adds up to, but do you?"

"You're a vampire," Puck said. When Kurt didn't deny it, a smile crossed Puck's face. "I'm right aren't I? That is way cool and so totally badass that I may have to give up my crown as the king of badasses."

"You think it's cool?" Kurt asked with wonder. "I mean… it does have its positive traits, its gifts, but there are a lot of negatives as well. The allergies to sunlight and garlic chief among them. Do you know how prevalent garlic is in American cuisine? It's not just garlic bread and spaghetti."

Puck laughed. "You think that not being able to eat garlic is worse than having to drink blood?"

Kurt stopped and considered his answer to that. Did he really think that? Yeah, he did. He shrugged. "It's not so bad. I mean, if you'd have asked me a month ago, I would have been totally grossed out by the idea of drinking any blood let alone the blood of someone I know. Now that I have… well it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"What's it like?" Puck asked. He gave up any pretense of working and hopped up on the worktable along the wall.

"Drinking blood?" Kurt asked. He sat gingerly on a stool a couple feet away. "Well, I've only just figured it all out, so I've only drunk Finn's blood. Well, and I tasted Carole's when she cut her hand."

"Do they taste the same?" Puck asked.

"Not the same, but very similar," Kurt said. "And very sweet. Like cotton candy covered in caramel sweet."

"You sent Finn away because you wanted to taste me," Puck said with a smirk.

"Yes," Kurt agreed.

"So?"

Kurt blinked stupidly at Puck. "You're… going to let me…"

"Suck my blood?" Puck asked. "Sure, why not? It's not like you want to drain me dry, right?"

"No!" Kurt was quick to assure. "Not at all. I just need a little bit. Like what you'd give at the doctor's office for blood tests."

"That's cool," Puck said. "So… can I see your fangs?"

"I don't know," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I've never tried to make them come out. They just sort of appeared when I went to bite Finn. But I can try." He thought about biting Puck and the way his blood would taste and he could feel the fangs descend in front of his normal teeth. He opened his mouth for Puck to see.

"Dude, that's so cool," Puck said as he reached out to touch the sharply pointed teeth. He looked up at Kurt's eye and stood back. "Wow. Your eyes are red, too."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Mercedes said something about that the other day but I just… Red how? I mean are the white's red or the irises?"

"The colored part has this ring of red around it," Puck said as he leaned in for a closer look. He didn't notice that they were now standing close enough to each other to kiss, but Kurt did. "It sort of bleeds out a little into the white part, but it definitely starts in the colored part. Your eyes are really weird."

Kurt stepped back and huffed. "I beg your pardon?"

"What?" Puck asked and then he realized that he had offended Kurt. "Dude, no. I just mean, that they change colors a lot. I mean, sometimes they're green and sometimes blue or gray. And now you add in the red ring… it's just weird."

"Your eyes change colors too," Kurt said defensively, not realizing how telling it was that they each paid enough attention to the other to notice something like that. "I mean sometimes they're amber and sometime green but mostly they are a muddy olive color."

"Huh. I never knew that," Puck said. "I'll have to check that out in the mirror sometime. Anyway, you going to bite me or what? I mean, Finn's not going to stay away forever."

"Right," Kurt agreed. He gestured to the armchair he had originally wanted Puck to occupy and this time he complied. Unsure whether to approach from the front or back, Kurt stood indecisively for a moment. Things had been easy with Finn because he had known that Finn wouldn't remember what happened. But this chair had a higher back than the sofa Finn had been sitting on. "Um…"

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's wrist. He pulled the smaller boy onto his lap so that he was sitting innocently crosswise, much like a child sitting in Santa's lap. "You can start any time."

Kurt leaned into Puck's chest and noted how hard the muscles there were. His eyes were locked, however, on the pulse-point in Puck's neck where he could almost hear the blood rushing through the veins close to the surface of his skin. The scent that had almost overwhelmed him before his snack from Finn was fogging his brain once again. All Kurt could think of was having a taste. And Puck was willing and waiting. Kurt leaned forward to breathe in the essence of Puck and memorize the feeling it sent through him.

Puck was not unaffected. Having Kurt in his lap should have been innocuous, but it wasn't. And when Kurt leaned forward to breathe him in, Puck shivered with an unfamiliar desire. This was nothing like the arousal he felt with Santana or any of the women he had been with. This was a bone deep desire to be claimed. It was so totally alien to him that he didn't know how to respond. So he just sat there and waited for Kurt to do… whatever he wanted to do to him.

Kurt licked a stripe up Puck's neck from the hollow of his throat below his Adam's apple to the space just behind his ear. He could feel the rush of blood below his tongue and he tasted the musky saltiness of Puck's skin. "Mmmm," Kurt moaned. "You taste divine."

"Please," Puck whimpered, still held immobile by his desire. "Please."

Neither of them knew for sure what he was pleading for, but that didn't stop Kurt from acting. He licked another stripe up Puck's neck, this time paying close attention to the place where he could feel his pulse the strongest. He went back to that spot and allowed his fangs to just scrape lightly over the skin there. Puck moaned and squirmed a little bit beneath him and Kurt smiled. This was good. Very, very good. Then, with no further warning, Kurt let his teeth break the skin and felt the warm gush of blood in his mouth. He savored the flavor, musky and salty, like Puck's skin, but also sweet in the way that milk is sweet and satisfying in the way that a juicy burger satisfies. It was ambrosia and Kurt knew that if he had to choose between this flavor and all the best foods in the world he would choose this every time.

It didn't take long to get full off of this blood, partly because it was more filling than Finn's and partly because he had so recently fed. But before he could pull away, Kurt heard Puck let out a mewling noise from deep in his throat and then felt him shudder and stiffen below him. Had he…? Kurt shook off that thought and licked at the tiny holes in Puck's flesh. Another shudder shook Puck, almost like an aftershock, and he moaned. Kurt pulled away a little ways and watched as the small holes closed and almost disappeared. It wouldn't take long for them to be gone like they had never been at all.

And then Kurt looked at Puck, whose eyes were glazed and unfocused. "Noah? Are you okay?"

Puck blinked a couple times and then his eyes met Kurt's briefly. "I…" He seemed unusually tentative and he dropped his head down.

Kurt touched Puck's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes could meet again. "Puck? Noah?"

"I…"

"You need to tell me what's wrong," Kurt said. "Did I hurt you? Did I take too much blood?"

"No!" Puck denied vehemently. And then he realized that he was being loud. "I mean, no. It isn't that. I just…" Puck's gaze dropped to his lap significantly and then met Kurt's once again.

Kurt didn't really need to look to know what had happened. He could smell sex emanating from Puck like an aphrodisiac. "Did you come just from my bite, Noah?" Kurt's voice was low and seductive. "Did the feeling of my teeth piercing your flesh make you so excited that you just couldn't hold back?" Puck whimpered but he nodded. "Tell me," Kurt demanded, fully aware the Puck was hard once again just from the sound of his voice. "Tell me what you felt."

Puck gulped and nodded slowly. "You… when you smelled me and licked me it really turned me on. Not like with… anyone else. It was more intense and hotter. And then you bit me and I could feel… it was like the best wet dream and the best sex and the best blow job all wrapped up in a ball and it hit me like a freight train."

"Huh," Kurt said curiously. "Finn didn't react that way." Puck flushed at the implications of that statement. "Then again, Finn doesn't have blood that calls to me from half way across the school."

Puck looked startled by that news. "My blood calls to you?"

Kurt nodded. "It does. It's different than other people's blood. More filling, more appetizing. It would make sense that there would be a symbiotic relationship between one of my kind and one like you."

Puck swallowed hard. "So you think this will happen again if I let you…"

"When you let me," Kurt corrected. "Do you really think you'll be able to pass up the chance to experience an orgasm like that in the future?"

Puck's face went blank and he shook his head. It wasn't a denial; rather it was Puck's need to clear his head from the swirling thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm him. "I need… I need to go. Now." He pushed at Kurt, and Kurt rose to his feet despite the fact that he could have easily overpowered Puck now.

"Your pants are stained," Kurt told Puck as he stood and headed towards the door. "You should at least clean up before you leave."

Puck froze and looked down as if just realizing the picture he made with the wet spot on the front of his jeans and his reawakened cock straining at the fabric. "Shit."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn, please return and bring a pair of sweatpants that Puck can borrow. He spilled soda on his jeans."

Puck stared at Kurt with awe. "Does that work? Can he really hear you from here?"

"It worked last night when I wanted him to invite me inside," Kurt shrugged. "I called him from outside and he came down and let me in."

"And then you sucked his blood," Puck said. Even as he freaked out about his body's reaction to the same act, Puck wasn't at all disturbed by the idea that Kurt drank blood from Finn, with or without his consent. Kurt watched him pace, waiting impatiently for Finn to return and knew that Puck was more concerned with the fact that he had gotten off with the gay kid than he was about the vampirism. Kurt snorted at the idiocy of that.

"Yes, then I sucked his blood," Kurt agreed. "You really don't have to run off. It's not like I'm going to attack you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Puck scowled at Kurt. "I'm not afraid. You think I'm some pussy? I'm the original BAMF. I'm not scared of you."

"Of course not," Kurt said easily. Finn strolled into the room and handed Puck a pair of sweats with glassy eyes before turning to Kurt as though waiting for further instruction. "God, Finn, you are way too easy to manipulate. Finn, you're going to wake up and we're going to go back to work as though nothing has happened."

Puck snorted in amusement at his friend's expense but then remembered that he was supposed to be freaking out. "I'm just going to go change. Yeah." And he left.

"It sucks when you spill soda on yourself," Finn said brightly. "I mean, it gets so sticky and messy and everything."

"Yes it does," Kurt agreed with amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Puck didn't end up leaving. It seemed Kurt didn't need mind control to manipulate Puck. All he needed to do was call his manliness into question and the jock was falling all over himself to prove Kurt wrong. Kurt wasn't sure why it was so important to him that Puck stick around, but it was. Honestly, Kurt had never been able to stand Puck, even after he joined glee club and was a little less nasty to him. But now… it was like the fact that his blood was so damn good made all of the things Kurt hated about the boy disappear.

More disturbing than that, Kurt didn't just want him near, he want Puck under his control. He supposed it had to do with the fact that Puck was a valuable source of nutrition and Kurt's instinct was to keep that resource secure, but it was still disconcerting. Kurt might have been a little manipulative in the past, but he'd never felt the need to dominate someone the way he did with Puck. Even something as simple as deciding when Puck could leave became important.

Kurt watched Puck work and knew that Puck kept stealing glances at him. There was a connection between them that neither of them could deny, though it appeared that Puck was going to do his level best. Every time he was caught looking, Puck would scowl and turn away. Kurt wondered how Puck would respond to his need to dominate. Perhaps he would have an answering need to submit. If so, it was likely that Puck was fighting that as well as his attraction. Kurt knew he was going to have to be careful how he handled Puck in the coming days.

They had the garage organized much sooner than anyone anticipated. Most of that was due to the fact That Kurt was high on Puck's blood and was working like a maniac. He then dragged the other two into the house to begin carrying the packed boxes out and stacking them in the proper areas. Everyone took breaks through the day, but Kurt just kept working. Only when the pizza came did he sit down with the others. It was a little awkward sitting at a table with Puck, who was silently avoiding his gaze, while Finn Carole and his dad chattered away like nothing was out of the ordinary.

The rest of the day flew by and by the time Puck left almost the entire house had been packed away, except the bare necessities to live. Only a few clothes and personal items remained, giving the house a strangely deserted feel. Burt and Kurt left soon after Puck. Kurt was on kitchen duty and he needed to get dinner ready before Finn and Carole cleaned up and came over. Dinner was more relaxed for Kurt than lunch had been. It was nice to have a family. He loved his dad, but life with just the two of them could sometimes get lonely. This was better. This was love and laughter and sometimes fighting and never, ever boring or lonely.

Kurt spent part of Sunday sorting and packing the clothes and things that he wouldn't need between then and the move. He also did homework and texted with Mercedes. But he had plenty of time to think about all that he had learned over the last few days and really try to figure out who and what he was now. A month ago, Kurt had faced a vampire and had been turned. Since then, he had been forced to deal with the realities of his newly acquired weaknesses to the exclusion of anything else. But now he knew that there were some gifts that could balance those negatives, he just wasn't sure what they were yet.

So Kurt did what anyone would do in his position: he Googled it.

He found lists of traits that were associated with vampires both in folk lore and in modern legend. Some of them were absolutely ridiculous, like the sparkly skin from the Twilight movies. Others were side effects of the weaknesses he'd already discovered, like pale skin. Of course his skin would be pale if he could never go out into the sun. So Kurt began compiling a list of traits and decided he would begin to test them one by one.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"What's this?" Puck demanded as he stole the printout from Kurt's hand on Monday afternoon. He had, ill-advisedly as it turns out, thought he could look it over before glee rehearsal began. "Are these…?"

"They are things that I found online," Kurt muttered. "I'm going to try them out and figure out which are true and which are…"

"Total bullshit," Puck finished for him. "That's cool. Count me in."

Kurt blinked at him as Puck took the seat beside him. "Two days ago you were freaking out about being anywhere near me, but now you want to help?"

"I wasn't freaked about, you know," Puck said. "And it wasn't even the…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "…the sex part."

"Then what was it?" Kurt asked, his volume matching Puck's.

Puck looked around to make sure they were still alone and still his words were almost inaudible. "I was like, totally, your bitch."

Kurt sat back and nodded. It was just as he thought. He paused while he thought about what he wanted to say. "So it was the fact that I was controlling? Because I don't think I could stop doing that. I mean, it's sort of an instinct that kicks in when I… you know."

"No," Puck huffed in annoyance. "Not you. Me. I… wanted… and that's just not right. I'm a badass."

It took Kurt a moment to decipher that cryptic bit of nothing. "You felt comfortable in the submissive role and that scared you. Because badasses aren't submissive."

"Now you get it," Puck said with a relieved smile. "So I thought about it all day yesterday and I decided that I just have to be better prepared next time. 'Cause you're right about passing up an orgasm like that. Seriously dude, that was fucking awesome!"

Kurt smirked. "And you think you can control your need to submit?"

"Sure," Puck shrugged. "It can't be that hard. I mean, I'm the Puckasaurus, right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed, though he doubted that Puck could do any such thing. He had a feeling that Puck's instinct would overrule his pride.

"So, what do you wanna test first?" Puck asked.

Kurt gave Puck one of his most haughty looks. "And who says I want your assistance?"

"No one," Puck said easily. "But no one else knows, do they?" Kurt shook his head. "So either it's me or you do all this shit by yourself. That would suck, wouldn't it? Besides, I think you'll have to have some help for a few of these."

Kurt huffed. "Fine. You may assist me in my experimentation."

"Well, some of these are pretty easy," Puck said as he pulled out a pen to mark the list. "You have a shadow and a reflection, right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed. "I also have retractable fangs. But the stuff about being more attractive is nonsense."

Puck paused and looked Kurt over critically. "I don't know. I think you are more attractive. But maybe just because you're more… I don't know… more confident?"

"Well, you'll have to do the research on that one," Kurt said. "I refuse to go around asking people if I'm more attractive now."

"Leave it to me," Puck said. "And…"

He cut himself off because Finn and Rachel entered the room just then. Kurt took his list from Puck and shoved it into his bag.

"Wanna get together after and go through some more of those?" Puck asked quietly so that Finn and Rachel couldn't hear.

Kurt considered. "Come to my house. Dad will be at the garage until late. It's his night to close up. We can have dinner and go through more of the list."

"Cool," Puck said. He got up from his chair and casually strolled over to where Finn and Rachel were sitting. Kurt eyed them and decided to try out one of the other things on the list. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he focused and suddenly he could hear their hushed voices from across the room despite the noise of all the other glee members coming into the room.

"What were you and Kurt talking about, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Just some stuff," Puck shrugged. "I'm helping him with a project."

Finn glared at Puck. "You better not be planning something mean. He's like… my almost-stepbrother and stuff."

"Dude, chillax," Puck said. "Like I said, I'm just helping the boy out with a project."

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt seemed to come back to himself and realized that Mercedes was sitting next to him and had apparently been talking to him for a while. "Sorry, 'Cedes. I was just lost in thought."

"Well don't do that," Mercedes scolded. "Your eyes looked dead or something."

Kurt was glad that Schue decided to start practice so he didn't have to respond to that.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Puck arrived at Kurt's house about half an hour after Kurt did. He had to pick up his sister from dance class and drop her off at their grandmother's for the evening since he wasn't going to be home.

"Excuse the boxes," Kurt said as he led Puck to the kitchen where he was cooking chicken parmesan. "I hope you can deal with Italian food without any garlic."

Puck shrugged. "It's fine." He watched as Kurt prepared to coat the chicken breasts to be fried. "You know, it'll work better if you do four layers. Milk, flour, egg, and then more flour or panko bread crumbs would be even better."

Kurt raised a skeptical brow but allowed Puck to set up the flour and season the panko bread crumbs Kurt gave him and then pour some milk into another and beating the eggs last. Puck washed his hands and then showed Kurt how he should coat the chicken. Kurt let him do it while he checked the heat of the sauté pan and then checked the homemade sauce reheating on the back burner.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't have enough time to make sauce from scratch in the time since we left school," Puck said as he watched over the chicken cutlets now sizzling in the pan.

"Nope," Kurt agreed. "I usually make a big batch a couple times a month and freeze the extra to use later." He checked the pasta and saw that the capellini was cooked and so he pulled the pan over to the sink to strain it in the colander there.

With the two of them working together, dinner was finished and on the table in a very short time.

"This is really good," Puck said. "Even without the garlic. I'm not a huge garlic fan anyway."

"I used to be," Kurt said wistfully. "I loved garlic. But now… Anyway, you were right about the chicken. The crust is much crisper your way."

"You realize how weird this is, right?" Puck asked.

Kurt snorted. "I'm a vampire and you think this is weird?"

"Dude, we both like to cook," Puck said as though that were the most astonishing thing in the world. "And we both like funny t-shirts. That one is awesome by the way." Kurt was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Silently judging you.' "Anyway, it's like some Twilight Zone episode or something."

Kurt noticed that Puck was wearing one of his t-shirts as well. His said "I'm immature, Unreliable, Unmotivated, and Unorganized… but I'm FUN!" "Your shirt's pretty cool too."

They finished dinner and cleaned up. Kurt set aside a plate for his dad when he got home and then they went to Kurt's basement room and set to work on the list.

"I tested another trait at rehearsal," Kurt said and then told Puck about listening from across the room and being able to shut out the other noises to the point of not hearing Mercedes talk to him.

"Alright," Puck said. "Have you checked your other senses? I mean like sight and smell?"

"Well, I can smell you," Kurt said. "I mean, without even trying. I can smell you from half way across the school."

"That's pretty… fucked up," Puck said. "Why me? I mean, this blood thing and the smell stuff. Why me?"

"I have no idea," Kurt told him. "If I was going to choose someone to be… whatever you are… I wouldn't have picked you. No offense, I never really knew you before now and I don't really even know you now. I'm starting to like the person I'm meeting, but I never would have thought that we'd be spending any sort of time together."

"You would have picked Finn," Puck said petulantly.

"No," Kurt denied. "Last year, maybe, but not now I wouldn't."

Puck frowned. "What changed?"

"A lot of things," Kurt said with a shrug. "Mostly, I saw beyond the surface and realized that I was more in love with the idea of Finn Hudson than I was with the boy himself. I mean, I love Finn like a brother now, but he's not the best guy around, you know? He was purposely cruel to me last year. He's not all that bright and he's not exactly the nicest person. Look at how he has treated Rachel and Quinn. Not that they've been much better to him, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he played them against each other all last year."

"He's my best friend," Puck said quietly. "But there are times I hate him. He has everything handed to him and he doesn't even realize how lucky he is. Instead he whines and moans about how hard everything is."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

They sat there in silence for a moment, on either end of Kurt's white sofa.

Then Kurt pulled out the list and handed it to Puck again. "You pick what we check next."

Puck read through the list again and said, "We should check your strength and reflexes."

So for the next half hour, Puck tried to come up with things for Kurt to lift to test his strength. When Kurt lifted the front end of his Navigator off the ground with one hand, it became pretty obvious that he was a lot stronger now than he was before.

"I don't really feel any stronger," Kurt said once they were back in his room. "And it's not like I've accidentally pulled a door off its hinges or something like that."

"That would be pretty awesome if you did," Puck smirked. He picked up a jar of some kind of cream and tossed it into the air a few times.

Kurt watched him in horror. "Put that down before you drop it! That jar cost $180!"

"This little jar?" Puck said with disbelief. And then, without warning, he threw it at the cinderblock wall.

Kurt acted purely on instinct. If he had thought about what he was doing he wouldn't have moved at all. After all, he was twelve feet away from where the jar would impact and there was no way that he could catch it. And yet… he did.

"Dude, that was really cool," Puck said.

"You jerk!" Kurt shouted. "Do you know how hard this stuff is to replace? It's not just the cost. It takes weeks to get a replacement. That cream is imported from Sri Lanka!"

"Yeah, but you caught it!" Puck said and Kurt finally realized what he had done. "Dude, you were like a blur getting to that jar before it could hit. Should call you Flash."

"I think not," Kurt said, but the haughty tone he was attempting fell flat in the face of what he had just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG! You all have to go check out the art that** novembertree **did for my story _Fight Club_! It is really amazing! Go to** http :/ communaut. tumblr. com/post/6963041815/inspired-by-this-fic-truth-is-i-just-wanted-to **(take out the spaces to make it work!)

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six<strong>

"So that's strength and speed confirmed," Puck said as he marked them on the list. "We know your eyes change. And you can hear and smell better than before. What about sleep?"

Kurt set the jar back on his vanity and sat down on his bed. "I sleep, but not like before and not nearly as much. It's more like a long cat nap. I'm half aware of what's happening around me and I don't dream. And I only sleep for about three or four hours a night."

"Leaves a lot of time for getting into trouble," Puck said with a mischievous smirk.

"That's only if I've fed," Kurt said. "When I don't feed, I tend to zone out a lot. I once lost four hours of time just sitting on the sofa in the living room. It's kinda scary when that happens."

"How often do you need to feed?" Puck asked. He was trying for nonchalant, but the way he refused to meet Kurt's eyes and the way he fiddled with the pen in his hand gave away his nervousness. Kurt wondered if Puck was afraid that he would be hungry or that he wouldn't be hungry. "I mean, it's been two days. Aren't you getting hungry?"

Kurt thought about that. "I _could_ feed, but I don't _need_ to. When I drank Finn's blood it hadn't even been a day and I could already feel the effects wearing off. With you, I haven't felt any loss of energy or any hunger yet. It's like a couple hours after Thanksgiving dinner; you're still satisfied from that huge meal, but you aren't so stuffed anymore that you couldn't eat pie."

Puck chuckled at that. "That's a really vivid metaphor. Have you been waiting to use that all day?"

"It's a simile, or an analogy," Kurt corrected with a smirk, pleased by the easy banter. "And I can come up with analogies without having to think for days about them. After all, I am intelligent. That list says so."

"Oh, so we've moved on to the mental stuff?" Puck asked. "Does that mean I can ask if you are OCD or have a compulsive need to count things?"

"Yes you may ask," Kurt said. "And no, I do not have OCD in any form."

"Really?" Puck asked. "So if I… went into your closet and rearranged things?"

Kurt scowled. "I would maim you first and then immediately put things back in order."

"And if I interrupted your morning primping?" Puck asked.

"Fine!" Kurt huffed. "So I might be slightly OCD about my appearance and clothes. But I was like that _before_ I became a vampire, so I don't think it should count."

"Maybe not," Puck shrugged. "Okay, so this says that vamps are strong willed, independent and confident. I don't know if you could get any more stubborn or independent than you already were, but you are definitely more confident."

"It also says I should have a predatory nature, but I don't think that's true," Kurt said. "I mean, I've always been driven and competitive, but that's not the same thing at all."

"No," Puck said as he marked that on the list. "You're definitely not predatory."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Kurt teased.

Puck stopped and looked at Kurt. "Dude, that's not funny."

Kurt knew that he needed to keep Puck from running, so he relented without too much fuss. "Fine. I won't tease you about that. But I reserve the right to make snide remarks about your fashion sense or lack thereof."

"I can live with that," Puck said. He went back to the list. "The psychic stuff is pretty interesting. Obviously you can do some mind mojo, but can you do all of this shit?"

"I haven't really tried," Kurt said. "And I'm pretty sure that if the suggestions didn't work on you that most of the others wouldn't either. So we'll need a test subject for that."

"I say we get Finn over here," Puck said. "He'd be perfect. In fact, I think you should tell him everything. I mean, if he freaks, you can just make him forget, right?"

Kurt thought about that. "I could. And if he's okay with it, it would make things easier once we all move in together. I mean, if I need him to cover for me or something. Besides, who knows what messing with his head too often will do to him. He's already missing too many brain cells. But we aren't calling him tonight."

"I can talk to him tomorrow and see if he'll come over," Puck offered. "After football practice. For now, you could try to move stuff with your mind."

Kurt gave Puck a look like he was out of his mind but shrugged. This was about testing everything. "What should I try to move?"

"Start small," Puck said. "How about you just move this pen?" He set the pen he was using down on the sofa beside him and they both stared at it. And they stared. And they stared. Kurt was about to give it up for a lost cause when the pen seemed to shiver and then slide just a few inches to the edge of the sofa cushion before falling to the floor. "Fuck. I didn't think that would actually work."

"Me neither," Kurt said. "Well."

"Yeah," Puck said.

"We aren't going to try the pyrokinesis," Kurt said. "At least not tonight and certainly not in my bedroom."

"That's starting fires, right?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "If it's true, I don't want to accidentally burn the house down."

"What about telepathy?" Puck asked.

"I think I've already done that," Kurt said. "I mean, otherwise how did Finn hear me when he was in his bedroom and we were in the garage."

"Can you talk in my head?" Puck asked. "Cause I think that would be really weird."

So Kurt concentrated on sending Puck a message. _I think I should use my powers to make Schue give me a solo at sectionals this year._

"That wouldn't be fair," Puck said primly. _But if he gave us a duet it would be cool._

Kurt laughed. "Did you mean to send me that reply?"

"What reply?" Puck asked innocently.

"About getting us a duet," Kurt said.

Puck grinned. "Yeah. That's so awesome that you heard that. We'll have to see if we can do that over a distance tomorrow. Like if you get bored in class we can totally chat."

Kurt shook his head but he was smiling.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The next morning, Kurt was in an exceptionally good mood. He was still energetic from his feed with Puck, he and Puck were starting to connect in a way that boded well for his continued feeding from the other boy, and he had some pretty fierce skills at his disposal. All in all, it was a good day to be Kurt Hummel.

So much so that when Kurt was accosted by a group of slow-witted jocks by the dumpster, he just smiled. "Good morning gentlemen."

"S'up fag?" Karofsky asked rudely with a sneer on his face.

"Just enjoying a terrific morning," Kurt said gaily (pun totally intended).

"I think you'll enjoy it even more in the dumpster," Azimio said.

Kurt smiled at them and then used his power of suggestion on them. "You boys don't want to throw me into the dumpster. You realize now that it's very mean and you've only been taking your fear and insecurities out on those who are better than you. You feel extremely guilty and want to make it up to _all_ the kids you have hurt over the years. Oh yeah, and you think slushies are best for drinking, not throwing."

"Right," Karofsky nodded dumbly with a glazed look in his eyes that was matched by all four of his compatriots. "We want to be nice to the twerps."

"We shouldn't hurt and humiliate them anymore," Azimio concurred and there was a chorus of agreement from the other jocks.

"That's better," Kurt said. "Now, go to class and pay attention to your teachers. You need as much help as you can get to graduate."

As the jocks wandered into the school, Kurt couldn't help but laugh. That was way too much fun.

"I would have done something to humiliate them in return," Puck said from behind Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. "I might later. Right now, I just wanted to see if I could affect the group. It seems I can."

"We have to see how many people you can mess with at once," Puck said as they walked up to the school. "Maybe in glee. If it doesn't work, you've got a better shot at convincing them that you're just being weird."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

_I'm so bored I think my brain might just melt. _Kurt sent his thoughts out to Puck in third period and wasn't sure if he expected him to respond or not.

_You should be in my class. Miss Johnson has been droning on about the same line in __Hamlet__ for thirty minutes now. Seriously. One fucking line._ Puck's voice in his head was exactly like his voice in real life.

_At least you aren't forced to listen to Jenkins drone on and on about why the sixties were so much better than any other decade in history. I think he fried his brain on acid. _Kurt pretended to take notes, but his mind was split between his class and his conversation with Puck.

_He did and he still does. I caught him under the bleachers buying pot from Sandy Ryerson more than once. _Kurt could tell that Puck was amused. _I saw something interesting earlier._

_What's that?_

_Azimio and Karofsky bought slushies and gave them to Tina and Artie._

_Oh my god,_ Kurt laughed. _What did they do?_

Puck chuckled in his mind. _You should have seen the looks on their faces when the two handed the cups over instead of throwing them. And when they said it was to apologize, they just stared until Azimio and Karofsky left._

_I'm betting they binned the drinks as soon as the jocks were gone,_ Kurt said.

_Yep. Shit, do you know how Ophelia died? And why?_ Kurt could hear the panic in Puck's mind.

_She drowned herself because Hamlet treated her like crap._ Kurt concentrated and he could hear Puck's answer followed by Miss Johnson's praise. He even got a faint impression of the woman's face.

_Dude, that so rocked. _

_I'm not helping you pass tests, _Kurt told him, but he was amused.

_I didn't ask._ There was a brief silence between them. _Okay, so I was going to ask, but I didn't._

Kurt thought about telling Puck about his ability to hear and see what he did but decided to keep that to himself for now. And then the bell rang and the moment passed.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"I can't come by tonight," Finn said to Puck as they walked into the choir room that afternoon. Kurt was already in his seat on the other side of the room, but he was listening. "I promised Rachel I'd come over after football."

_Tell him that I'm making my three cheese macaroni and cheese and I've got steaks marinating. _Puck shot a glance at Kurt before passing his message along. Kurt could see Finn crumbling. He loved Kurt's macaroni and cheese.

"It's really important?" Finn asked, trying to justify ditching his girlfriend for food.

"Very," Puck said with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay," Finn sighed. "I'll tell her that."

_Maybe you should nudge Rachel,_ Puck shot to Kurt. _Make things easier for Finn._

Kurt rolled his eyes but he concentrated on Rachel for a minute and tried to send his suggestion telepathically. By the time Finn reached the chair beside her, Rachel had remembered that she wanted to work on a new song for her My Space page. The rest of the rehearsal went pretty well, though Kurt and Puck kept a running, and snarky, commentary about their fellow club members.

_You going to try a group mind fuck?_

_Mind fuck? Is that what we're calling it?_ Kurt snorted in amusement_. Fine. Let me try silently first._

Kurt suggested something subtle, just that everyone stand up and stretch. It worked on a few, earning Tina, Finn, Rachel, and Brittany odd looks from the others. Puck shrugged at Kurt.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to say something," Kurt said and stood up to address the group without waiting for Schue to grant permission. "You all think we should stand up and stretch. We've been sitting long enough. And before you sit back down you need to scratch your noses."

Puck and Kurt both laughed when the entire group stood up to stretched before scratching their noses and retaking their seats.

"Thanks Kurt," Schue said. "I know we all appreciated that. That's it for today guys."

_See you at mine after practice,_ Kurt sent to Puck.

_I'll try to send you a message when we're ready to go,_ Puck said. _We can see if the link works that far and see if I can initiate contact._

_Not a bad idea,_ Kurt said. _Have fun at practice and don't break anything unless it's Karofsky's face._

_You got it Princess._

_Princess? _Kurt was indignant._ I am not a girl._

_It's a term of endearment. Get over it._

Kurt glared at Puck's back but he knew the other boy could feel it. _Fine. Have fun Sugar._

Kurt didn't need supernatural gifts to hear Puck's laugh from all the way down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well guys, I finished the next story last night, but I won't start posting it unstil this one is finished. We're only half way through this story, so hopefully by the time this one and the next are completely posted, I'll have my new fic (just starting it today) completely ready for posting. I like when I can keep posting without interuption. Thanks for the support on this one, guys! Jules

**Part Seven**

Kurt had just pulled the casserole dish from the oven when he heard Puck's voice in his head. _We're on our way Dumpling. Throw those steaks on the grill because we're hungry._

_Dumpling? It is __**so**__ on, Puckerman. Or should I say Pookie? _Kurt was rewarded with a shudder of disgust.

Kurt laughed to himself as he took the tray of marinated steaks out to the grill that he had turned on before. He was glad that his father had put an awning over the back deck so he didn't have to bundle up to go out and cook.

The sizzle of meat meeting searing heat was satisfying on a primal level that Kurt was just starting to appreciate since being turned. He had always felt like more of an aesthete than most boys, with loftier concerns, but now he was finding that there was something compelling about life's baser needs. Satisfying the requirement for food, sex and shelter, the physiological foundation of Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, was more gratifying than he had ever given credence. He had called Puck and Finn—and the other jocks—Neanderthals many times over the years but there was something to be said for the way they fulfilled their needs with a single-minded determination.

That same determination had taken over Kurt. He knew that his life was tied to Puck's and he was resolute that he would bind Puck to him in return. Puck was the answer to at least two of Kurt's basic physiological needs and Kurt would not rest until Puck needed him just as badly in return.

They were off to a pretty good start. The nature of their symbiotic relationship assured that Puck would feel extreme pleasure from Kurt's bite. With time, Kurt was sure that Puck would become reliant upon him for his sexual release. Kurt may not be able to fulfill the other two basic needs with any regularity right now, but he could move up the hierarchy and provide for some of the other needs—the need for love through friendship, intimacy and family, the need for respect, and the need for self-actualization. Kurt could provide or help Puck achieve each of those needs, but it would take time to build the kind of trust and depth of feeling that could tie Puck to him for the rest of his life.

Kurt flipped the steaks and then went inside to get a clean tray to put them on when they were cooked. By the time Kurt heard Puck's truck pull into the drive, Kurt had pulled the medium rare steaks from the grill, set the table, put out the macaroni and cheese and salad, and was ready for them.

"Is dinner ready?' Finn asked as soon as Kurt opened the door. He was already pushing his way into the house and headed towards the dining room before Puck could even make it across the threshold.

"Come on, before he eats everything and we have to scrounge for crumbs," Kurt told Puck with a wry grin. Sure enough, Finn had already piled his plate with food. "Finn, you know what Carole said. You need to eat salad too."

Finn glared at his almost-stepbrother, but put a serving of salad in his salad bowl while Puck sniggered.

Puck tried the macaroni and cheese and groaned with pleasure. "Holy shit Kurt, that is almost orgasmic. What's in there?"

"Cheddar, Mozzarella and Asiago," Kurt said. "And I use seasoned panko bread crumbs on top. But the real secret is that I add just a little white wine and some pancetta."

"I can see why Finn would ditch Rachel for this," Puck said. "Or any girl for that matter."

"How's the steak?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect," Puck assured him.

Finn was too busy stuffing his face to worry about holding up his end of the conversation and soon they had all fallen silent as they enjoyed the meal. Kurt was glad he had set aside a serving for his dad before putting dinner out or else he would be out of luck when he got home with the way Finn and Puck went through the food on the table. There wasn't even a morsel left when they were finished.

Once the dishes were put into the dishwasher, they all headed down to the basement and Kurt sat nervously on his bed while Finn and Puck took the chair and sofa respectively.

"So, what was so important that I had to ditch Rachel to come here?" Finn asked. He looked back and forth between Puck and Kurt, both of whom seemed to be reluctant to talk now that the time had come. They waged a silent battle, not even using their mental connection.

"Fine, it's my story; I suppose I should be the one to tell it," Kurt said. "Puck, I haven't even told you some of this. Finn, there's a reason why I've suddenly developed these allergies."

"Are you dying?" Finn asked with horror.

Kurt looked startled by the question. "What? No! No, I'm not dying. But I figured out what caused the allergies. It has to do with the trip dad and I took to Chicago last month."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, you got sick right after that."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Well, at first I couldn't remember what had happened to me there, but a few days ago, I remembered. I know it's going to sound crazy, but I was bitten by a vampire. He turned me into one."

Finn looked from Kurt to Puck and back again with a wary smile. "Nice joke, but I'm not buying it."

"He's not joking, dude," Puck said. "Show him the fangs, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's use of his last name, but he got up from the bed and went over to Finn. "My teeth are normal now, right?" Finn looked and nodded. Kurt concentrated on feeding from Puck and felt his fangs descend.

"Holy shit, dude!" Finn shouted and jumped up and away from Kurt. "You… you're…"

"I'm a vampire," Kurt said calmly. "Try not to freak out too much or I'll have to mess with your memory and I hate doing that any more than I absolutely have to."

"But you…" Finn looked to Puck, who was calmly watching him. "Puck, you knew?"

"Yeah," Puck said. "I let him bite me on Saturday. Dude was starving."

"That's why you're so much better now?" Finn asked. "But you were better before that. I mean, you showed up on Saturday pretty perky."

Kurt, whose teeth had returned to normal by then, bit his lip nervously. "I kinda fed from someone before that."

"But who…?" Finn looked at Kurt and saw his guilty look. "Me? You bit me? But… why don't I remember that?"

"I kinda made you forget," Kurt said. "I was starving, Finn, and I really needed to feed. I couldn't just attack some stranger. Who knows what would happen if I was caught. And I wouldn't feel right feeding from my dad. That would just be… icky."

The other two boys both shuddered. "Yeah, okay, I get that. But you should have asked, man."

"I know," Kurt said contritely. "And I'm sorry. I swear I will never take your blood again without your permission."

Finn finally sat back down in the chair, deflated. "This is just too weird. Puck how can you be so calm about all this?"

Puck shrugged. "I think it's pretty awesome. I mean, he's got all these cool powers and shit. He lifted his Navigator off the ground yesterday. That's freakin' amazing."

"Yeah," Finn had to agree. "Okay. I guess I can cope with this. So what do you guys need from me?"

"Well, we've been going through a list of things that people believe about vampires and are trying to determine which are true and which are just myth," Kurt said. "Puck's been helping me, but there are certain things he can't do."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"His mind shit doesn't work on me," Puck said. "Well, not when he's trying to control me in some way. It's pretty cool when we talk in our heads. Hey, that should be your first experiment: see if you and Finn can mind-talk."

"Telepathy," Kurt muttered. "Is that okay Finn?"

"Um, it doesn't hurt does it?" Finn asked.

"No pain, I promise," Puck said. Finn just nodded his consent.

Kurt concentrated on Finn and sent, _See it doesn't hurt, does it?_

Finn's eyes widened. "That's so freaky!"

"Try to send something back to him," Puck said. "Just concentrate on what you want to say to him."

Kurt waited and waited. Finn's face was scrunched up with effort but nothing came.

"Well, that's disappointing," Puck said.

"You didn't get it?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, sorry. I guess that only Puck can send thoughts back."

"Why him?" Finn asked.

The two shared another look. "Puck's special. His blood isn't like anyone else's. It's a lot better. And I have a theory that we have certain connections because of that. That's the same reason I can't manipulate him or make him forget things."

"I always said I was special," Puck said happily.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

For the next two hours they tried all of the other psychic powers that were on Kurt's list and realized that they were all myths. Besides his telepathy, his ability to manipulate people's minds, and his telekinesis (which was getting better with practice), Kurt had none of the other psychic powers. Much to both Puck and Finn's disappointment, he couldn't start fires with his mind.

"Alright, that's all the psychic and mental stuff," Puck said. "Can we go back to the cool physical powers now?"

"What have you guys figured out so far?" Finn asked.

"I know I'm not immortal, and I will age," Kurt said. "Just not in the same way as most people. At least that's what the guy who turned me said."

"We also know he has a reflection and super speed and strength," Puck said. "Oh, and super senses."

"So what's left to test?" Finn asked.

"Just four more items on the list," Puck said. "Healing, flight, night vision and shape-shifting."

"Really? Flying? That would be so totally awesome!" Finn enthused.

Kurt had to agree. "It would be, but I doubt it will be possible. Same with the shape-shifting."

"Yeah, but you thought that moving stuff with your mind was impossible too," Puck said.

"We should go to the back yard for this," Finn said. "It's dark now, so we don't have to worry about the sun."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they returned with a very disappointed Finn trudging slowly after Puck and Kurt. "That sucked."

"I told you it wasn't likely," Kurt said. "But at least we know I do have pretty good night vision. So how do we test the healing? I know that my saliva will help speed healing when I bite someone, but I don't actually know for sure if I can heal quickly."

Puck pulled out a pocket knife. "We cut you and see if you heal."

Kurt looked wary but nodded. "Just… make sure that thing is clean first."

Puck rolled his eyes and went to Kurt's bathroom to clean the knife blade. When he returned he brought some tissue in case Kurt really bled a lot. He sat down beside Kurt on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"You ready for this?" Puck asked. Kurt closed his eyes tightly but nodded. "Okay."

Puck sliced a shallow cut into the palm of Kurt's hand. Kurt opened eyes then and watched as blood welled up for a couple seconds and Puck dabbed it away with the tissues. By the time he pulled the tissues away, Kurt could see that the cut was almost gone. By the time Finn reached them, there was nothing but a small pink line left. And then even that faded away.

"Wow. That only took a few seconds," Finn said.

"It was a pretty small and shallow cut," Kurt said. "I think a larger wound would take longer to heal, but it's still pretty impressive."

Finn had to get home after that, so they all headed upstairs and Kurt followed them onto the porch so that his dad, who was by then eating his dinner in front of the TV, couldn't overhear.

"Finn, you know you can't talk about any of this to anyone else, right?" Kurt said. "Not even Rachel. And we shouldn't talk about any of it at school."

"Yeah, sure," Finn agreed. "Don't think Rach would believe me even if I did tell her. And I'd never let the idiots at school find out something this important."

"Okay," Kurt said with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Puck gave Kurt a last lingering look that Kurt couldn't really interpret before following Finn to the truck and climbing behind the wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So many of you liked the pet names! I was totally surprised. I have loads that I didn't use in this story, so I may have to bring them back in another story. Same with the t-shirts. I have tons I didn't use.

I'm working on a new story and I have a question for you all. I know I'm not the only fan of Mpreg, though I know it is not everyone's cup of tea. My question is, how do you all feel about a pregnant Kurt? I've read more stories where Puck is pregnant than anything else. In fact, I can't ever remember reading a story where Kurt was the pregnant one (though I'm sure they're out there somewhere). Should I go ahead with this plot bunny? Or should it be relegated to the discard file? I may write it anyway and keep it for myself if no one else wants to read it.

One last thing... SMUT ALERT! There will be smut in this chapter, and in several chapters after this, so proceed with caution! ;) Jules

**Part Eight**

_Finn asked what was up between us,_ Puck spoke through their connection when Kurt was in bed later that night. _I told him it was just about the blood, but that's not true is it?_

Kurt wondered how much Puck was ready to hear, but decided honesty was the better option in the long run. _It's about more than blood, though that's the reason for the connection._

_The orgasm and the mental connection and the submissive shit is all supposed to link me to you so you can use me for food,_ Puck said jadedly.

_I can't argue with that because it's true,_ Kurt said. _But it doesn't have to be as cold and heartless as that. I think we can be friends, too, at the very least. And it's not like I'm not going to give anything back._

_Like what? What are you offering besides friendship?_ Puck asked and Kurt could almost feel the desperation and loneliness in his mind.

_You would never have to be alone. I'd be right there with you. _Kurt whispered through their link. _I'd help you become whatever you want to become. I'd offer you my support and respect. I'd protect you from hurt. _

Puck was silent, but Kurt knew that he was thinking over what Kurt had offered. _And the sex?_

_Only what you want,_ Kurt said. _I know you don't like the idea of being with a guy. If you ask me to never touch you, I won't. You have my word on that._

There was another silence. _Do you want to touch me?_

_More than anything,_ Kurt was quick to respond.

_I told you that I wasn't weirded out about you being a guy_, Puck reminded Kurt. _As far as I'm concerned, sex is sex. _

_Well, if that's true then it shouldn't matter who is top and who is bottom_, Kurt reasoned. _For that matter it shouldn't matter who is caring for whom. If everyone is consenting and enjoying the encounter, it shouldn't matter what two people decide to do within the privacy of their relationship._

Puck considered that for a few minutes. _You realize that if we do get together like that, everyone will assume you're my bitch._

Kurt chuckled. _I do realize that. And I don't care._

_Oh. _They were both silent then. Kurt knew that Puck wanted something from him but he wanted Puck to ask for it. If this was going to go forward, they needed to establish a few things. One of those things was the fact that Puck had to own up to his desires.

_So, um, when do you think you'll be hungry again?_ Puck finally asked.

Kurt smiled to himself, but was careful to keep his feelings neutral when he sent, _I'm not sure. Not for a few days at least._

Kurt could feel Puck sigh and he used the opportunity to look through Puck's eyes. The other boy was lying on a bed in a room that had to be his, if the posters of half naked girls and the guitar in the corner were any indication. Puck was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and Kurt could tell he was half hard.

_What do you want, Noah?_ Kurt asked in a tone that demanded an answer, though it was not harsh at all.

Puck's hand drifted to the waistband of his underwear and just traced along the elastic band. _I… I want… I wanted you to make me come. I was hoping you would need to feed before I left, but you didn't._

_I don't need to feed to make you come_, Kurt said seductively. _Do you want me to make you come now?_

_Yeah_, Puck murmured.

_Take off your underwear_, Kurt directed. _And then just lay back and get comfortable. Kurt watched as Puck did as he was told. Good, now you aren't allowed to touch your cock until I say so, do you understand?_

Puck's hand hovered over his quickly filling cock. _I… I understand_.

_I'll know if you do, Noah. Do not test me on this_. Kurt was firm in his commands but not harsh. _Okay, I want you to put your hands to your sides and tell me what you imagined us doing tonight. _Puck took in a shaky breath and Kurt had to marvel at the fact that Noah Puckerman was nervous about sex with him.

_I thought you'd want to feed again so you would sit me down on the bed in your room. _Puck took a breath before continuing, _You told me that I should strip off my clothes so I didn't mess them up like last time and then to scoot back so that I was leaning against the headboard with some pillows propping me up._

_Sit up in your bed just like that_, Kurt said.

Puck shifted and then went on. _Then you straddled my lap._

_Was I naked too?_ Kurt asked

_Yeah,_ Puck says and his breathing had accelerated. _You were naked and I couldn't help but want to touch you. But when I tried, you roughly took my hands and tied them to the headboard with one of your froufrou scarves._

Kurt can't help but be amused by Puck's description of his scarves. _Go on._

_You told me not to move. I couldn't touch you but you were free to touch me and you did_, Puck gasps out. _Please Kurt… I need…_

_Do __**not**__ touch yourself, Noah_, Kurt commanded. _Keep talking._

_You… you touched me, stroking my skin and exploring every inch of my body first with your hands and then with your mouth. _Puck's breaths were ragged and Kurt could feel him struggle to keep his hands to himself. _You… weren't gentle. Not then. You pinched and bit and scratched as you explored and I… I couldn't help but respond. I bucked my hips seeking friction, but you told me how… naughty… I was for disobeying. You…_

Puck was shaking and Kurt could tell that he couldn't go on. _Did I spank you, Noah? Did I turn you over and spank your ass because you were disobedient?_

_Yes!_ Puck cried out and Kurt could hear that it was not just in his mind. Puck was beginning to lose himself in the moment. _You smacked my ass hard and it… it just made everything more intense. Not just because it hurt but because it meant that you were in charge._

By now Kurt was stroking himself and was getting a little lost in the fantasy himself, but he was sure to keep enough control that he could continue to guide Puck. _What did I do next Noah?_

_You… you stroked the hot skin where you had just slapped,_ Puck said. _It was… nice because it meant that you would take care of me._

_I will take care of you Noah,_ Kurt promised. _Caress yourself, Noah. Just your chest and arms for now. Feel how sensitive you are to touch. Pinch your nipples. Tug on your nipple ring and imagine it's me there with you._

_Oh fuck,_ Puck panted. _I have to…_

_You will not or we will stop and you won't be allowed to come at all_, Kurt said. He was pretty sure that it was an empty threat, but it was possible that Kurt could control Puck's sexual release now. It was something they would explore later. _Listen to my voice Noah. I will let you come, but you have to be a good boy first. _

_Yes_, Puck agreed readily, desperate to please Kurt. _I want to be your good boy._

_I know you do_, Kurt said tenderly. _Now keep on with your fantasy. What happened next?_

_You explored my back like you did my front_, Puck said. _And then you moved on to my ass._

_Did I use my fingers?_

_Yes,_ Puck said. _And your mouth._

_Ah_, Kurt said. _Did I lick your hole and tease you until you screamed with pleasure? Did I coax your rosebud open with my tongue and then use my fingers until you were begging for more?_ _Did I fuck you?_

_Yes,_ Puck mewled. _God yes! All of that!_ _I was pressed against the bed and you moved in and over me and it was overwhelming. My cock was trapped between my body and the mattress and every time you thrust into me it would rub in just the right way._

_Stroke your cock, Noah_, Kurt said a little breathless himself now as he teased himself. _Use your other hand to fondle your balls, but don't come yet. I want us to come together._

_Yes, sir_, Puck said and Kurt had to wonder if he realized that he had called him sir. _I was completely helpless and dependent on you and you took care of me. And your pleasure became my pleasure. And then I felt your teeth at my neck and I knew you were going to bite me. But before you did, you whispered in my ear._

_What did I say?_ Kurt asked

_You said that I could come, but not until you bit me,_ Puck gasped out. Kurt could see him stroking his cock at a rapid pace and matched his strokes to Puck's. They were on a collision course with their orgasms.

_When I bite you in the fantasy, you can come in reality_, Kurt said. _We'll come together._

_Yes, sir_, Puck gasped. He stroked himself, too lost in the feeling to think for a moment, but he knew he wasn't allowed to come until he finished his story. _You… your thrusts got harder and faster and just when I thought I couldn't hang on any longer, you bit me and my world exploded._

And then Kurt lost contact with Puck for a moment and he knew that Puck was coming and then he was coming too. For long minutes they both just lay there attempting to come down from the orgasmic high.

_If I was there with you, I would be holding you right now_, Kurt eventually said. _I would stroke your back and kiss your temple because I know that you need to know that it's not just about sex Noah. This is more than that. And it's about more than blood. We are bound to each other in a way neither of us could have anticipated, but now that it has happened, I can't imagine wanting anything else._

Kurt could feel the tears that shook Puck through their connection and so he offered soothing words and whispers to pacify his boy.

_I don't want to be alone, Kurt_, Puck finally said. _I don't want to be alone._

_You won't ever have to be alone again,_ Kurt promised. _You've got me in your head and in your life and I'm not going to let you go. You belong to me now. You are my good boy, Noah. And I belong to you, just you; no one else will ever have me the way that you do._

_Yeah,_ Puck said sleepily. _I'm yours and you're mine. Yeah, that's the way it should be._

_That's the way it is, _Kurt corrected. _Good night, Noah._

_G'night sir_, Puck mumbled before slipping into sleep.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Kurt lay in his bed in the wee hours of the morning thinking about what he and Puck had done. It wasn't the sex or even the domination that was plaguing him. It was the fact that Puck was so afraid of being left alone. It tore at Kurt's heart. He had known for a while that Puck's dad deserted his family when Puck was a kid, but he hadn't realized how much it must have affected him.

Kurt also got the feeling that Puck's mom wasn't nearly as nurturing or involved in her children's lives as Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson were. Puck must have felt all alone for a very long time. It was no wonder he sought attention and affection from older women; he had been seeking someone to take care of him the way his parents never had. And losing Beth last spring had to have just opened that wound again. For a moment, Kurt hated Quinn for what she had done to Puck by stealing his choice away, but then he realized that Puck could never have cared for Beth the way he would have wanted.

Well, Kurt was determined that Puck would never feel alone or abandoned again. He would gladly spend the rest of his life making sure that Puck knew he was wanted and needed.

Kurt also wondered how Puck would react to their nighttime adventure in the light of day. Would he be ashamed of the way he had fallen so easily into a submissive role, or would he accept that it was simply a part of who he was, what a combination of his personality and his experiences had made him? Kurt wasn't going to let Puck hide from this, but he knew that he had to be gentle with him right now. At least until he was sure of his place in Kurt's life and comfortable with his own needs and desires.

The evening with Finn had gone better than Kurt could have hoped. He hadn't freaked out too much, at least not after those initial moments of shock and panic. And as dimwitted as Finn could be at times, he wasn't one to blab secrets, even accidentally, so Kurt was fairly secure that his secret would be safe with the two boys who now knew. The only question remaining was if he should explain to his dad and Carole—and maybe Mercedes. He would have to consider his options very carefully before he came to a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Wow guys! I've never seen a bunch more eager for an Mpreg fic! _Really! _In my past experience, not very many people are into Mpregs. Well then, just so you know, I have begun to write that story and am already half way through part 4. I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but it is underway. Remember, I won't post that one until after I post my Puck POV piece. That one is called _Music Again_ and will be posted after this one is finished. So be patient. And thanks for speaking up. It really made my day and inspired me to get to work on that story! Jules

**Part Nine**

Kurt was not surprised that Puck was avoiding him the next morning. In fact he would have been surprised if Puck hadn't avoided him. And Kurt allowed Puck most of the day to hide, gave him time to regroup, but he couldn't let the entire day pass without reminding Puck that giving in to his nature was a good thing. That was why Kurt was standing in an empty classroom waiting for Puck to pass on his way to his last class of the day, and when Puck passed, Kurt grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

"Finn is going to be very confused when he looks over and I'm not there," Puck said trying to sound nonchalant. He was trying to use humor to cover the fact that he was very uncomfortable facing Kurt after everything that had gone between them the night before. Kurt knew it wasn't the sex, but the fact that Puck had allowed Kurt to see him at his most vulnerable.

Kurt was about the same height as Puck after a growth spurt over the summer, and he was definitely stronger now, so it wasn't difficult for Kurt to pin Puck to the wall with his body. Kurt's hand was on the nape of Puck's neck, squeezing just enough to assert his authority. "You've been avoiding me."

In the face of Kurt's dominance, Puck fell into his submission easily. "Yes, sir."

"Why?" Kurt was pretty sure he knew the answer to that, but he knew that Puck needed to talk about these things.

"I… I was ashamed," Puck said hoarsely.

"Why were you ashamed," Kurt said. The hand at Puck's neck had loosened its hold and was now stroking him soothingly, Kurt's thumb caressing the skin just behind Puck's ear.

"Because badasses don't fall apart like I did," Puck said. "And they don't…"

"Want to take it up the ass," Kurt asked with a crudity that was enough to shock Puck into meeting his eyes finally. "Are you a badass, Puck?"

"Yes," Puck said, but he didn't sound sure.

"Yes, you are," Kurt said. "And as a badass, you don't worry about what other people think and you ignore the rules you don't like. You get to set your own rules, don't you?"

"Right," Puck said and his voice was a little stronger this time.

"So if you want to submit in the privacy of your mind or when you and I are alone, it really doesn't change the fact that you are a badass, does, it?" Kurt asked.

"No, sir," Puck said and there was actually a small smile lift the corner of his mouth.

Kurt smiled in return and then kissed Puck. Despite everything they had been through together emotionally, despite the intimacy of their shared fantasy the night before, this was the first time they had shared any sort of physical intimacy. Part of Kurt wanted to deepen the kiss and allow the passion that seemed to crackle like static electricity between them loose, but he knew that this was not the time or place for that. And the point of this kiss was to reassure Puck, not arouse him.

Kurt pulled away and he was still smiling. "Come over after football practice."

Puck nodded but then frowned. "I have a paper due for history."

"Bring it with you," Kurt said. "We'll work on homework together."

"Yeah, okay," Puck agreed. "I… I've gotta go. To class."

Kurt kissed Puck one more time and it was just as hard to keep it from getting out of control, but he was able to pull back and release Puck. "I'll have dinner ready when you get there. Now go study like a good boy."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Kurt had just put the chicken, onions and red and green peppers on the grill when his father stepped out onto the back deck with a beer in his hand. Kurt had been expecting him earlier, but now Puck would be there at any minute and Kurt hadn't had a chance to warn his father about their guest.

"I saw three plates," Burt said. "Is Finn coming over?"

"Um, no," Kurt said. "Noah Puckerman is."

Burt was silent for a couple minutes while Kurt tended the food. He took a long swig of his beer. "He's one of those boys who nailed our lawn furniture to the roof, isn't he?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "But he's not like that anymore. He's my friend."

"Just a friend?" Burt asked calmly.

"No," Kurt said and he met his father's eyes. "But we haven't quite defined exactly what we are yet, so…"

"So don't torture the boy with questions and threats," Burt said wryly.

Kurt smirked. "Something like that."

Burt watched as Kurt pulled the food from the grill and put it onto a clean platter. "I'm just glad you're feeling better. The last couple weeks I was really worried about you."

"I know," Kurt said. He paused in the doorway to the kitchen and turned to face his dad. "There's some stuff I need to talk to you about, but… not until after Noah leaves. I mean, he knows already, but I think we should just talk the two of us."

"I'll wait up, then," Burt said seriously. He let his tone lighten then, "There's a Dirty Jobs marathon, so I'll be up late with that anyway."

Kurt chuckled and took the platter to the table just in time for the doorbell to ring.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Dinner was a little awkward, but the fajitas were good, Puck was polite and Burt kept his word and didn't give him a hard time. In fact, they ended up having a fairly decent conversation about the merits of Dirty Jobs versus Deadliest Catch. They also talked about the Bengals' chances for making it to the playoffs that year. They avoided talking about anything personal and Kurt thought that was probably for the best.

Once dinner was finished, Burt offered to do the dishes and sent Kurt and Puck off to do their homework. Puck grabbed his bag on the way past the front door and followed Kurt to his room. Once there, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and seemed a little lost.

"You have a laptop?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no," Puck said.

Kurt grabbed his and turned it on. "Have a seat on the sofa and I'll join you in a minute."

Puck went over and began pulling out his history book and notes. "So we're actually going to do homework?"

"We are actually going to do homework," Kurt said as he sat beside Puck and handed him the laptop. "I finished mine earlier, so I'm free to help you with whatever you need."

"Like tutoring?" Puck asked. He looked really confused.

"Yeah, like tutoring," Kurt agreed. "You want to get out of Lima someday, don't you?"

"More than almost anything," Puck admitted.

"Then you need to spend more time studying and less time skipping classes," Kurt said. "I told you I would take care of you. That includes making sure you do your best in school so that you can have a future you can be proud of."

"Oh," Puck said. "I thought…"

"You thought that 'doing homework' was a euphemism for having sex," Kurt said. "I know. And there may be some time for something more fun if we finish your paper early enough." He leaned over and gave Puck a quick kiss to reassure him that everything was alright and then sat back. "Now, what's this paper about and how much have you got done so far?"

For the next two hours, Kurt helped Puck put his thoughts and ideas into a logical and well written paper. When that was done, Puck brought out his math homework and they made quick work of that.

"My teachers aren't going to believe I didn't cheat," Puck said.

"Tell them you got a tutor and if they still don't believe you, tell them they can call me," Kurt said. "You worked really hard tonight and I think you deserve a reward."

Puck's face lit up. "What kind of reward?"

"Put your work away and then go lay on my bed," Kurt said. "Hands above your head and holding onto the bars of the headboard."

Puck scrambled to comply while Kurt went to his closet and picked out a couple scarves that he wouldn't mind if they were torn. When he went back into the main room, Puck was lying exactly the way Kurt had instructed. He smiled and went over to his vanity to grab a couple jars. Then he took everything to the bed with him and sat down beside Puck.

"Let's get your shirt off first," Kurt said. Puck sat up and pulled off his t-shirt before lying back down. Kurt smiled and began wrapping one of the scarves around Puck's wrist and then tying it loosely enough that he could get free if he really wanted, but not so loose that he wouldn't feel bound. As he worked, he talked. "We need to establish a few ground rules, Noah. First of all, you need to pick a safe word."

Puck shook his head. "I don't know what that is."

"It's a special word that you can use to stop me if something becomes too much for you to handle," Kurt said. "No matter where we are or what we are doing, if you use that word, I will stop and we will talk about whatever is bothering you. It is not a thing to be used lightly, but you should never worry that I'll be upset at you for using it. Remember, I'm here to take care of your needs and if you don't feel safe, then I'm failing at my job. So I want to know when you are upset and why. Okay?"

"So I say this word and we stop, not matter what we're doing?" Puck asked. "Even if…"

"Even if we're right in the middle of fucking," Kurt said. He had finished tying Puck's hands to the headboard and let his hand caress Puck's cheek. "So, what word would you like to use. It should be something we can both remember, but not something we would ever just use casually in bed."

"So not, 'Fuck' or 'Oh god'?" Puck asked cheekily. "What about Buckeye?"

Kurt snorted. "You sure you want to use that? Come Saturday when the game is on, will you be able to watch football without thinking of what we do?"

"That's kinda the appeal," Puck said. "Okay, how about Oyster? I always think about sex when that word is used, but I would never use it in the middle of sex."

"Okay, Oyster it is," Kurt said. He picked up the other scarf. "Now, close your eyes." Puck did and Kurt tied the scarf around his eyes. "I just want you to concentrate on my voice and my touch, Noah."

"Yes, sir," Puck said a little breathless already.

Kurt grabbed one of the jars he'd brought over and opened it. "Smell this."

Puck sniffed. "It smells like… cookies?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "Or more specifically vanilla and cinnamon." Kurt didn't offer Puck a choice but he did pay attention to how he reacted to the scent. He seemed to find it acceptable so Kurt scooped a little of the body butter out and rubbed his hands together to spread and warm the substance. Then Kurt began a slow and thorough massage of Puck's chest, never staying in one place for very long, but being thorough in his attentions.

"We aren't going to have intercourse tonight, Noah," Kurt said casually. "We're going to take our time getting to that point. Because this is new to both of us. You may have had a lot of sex, but this is more than just sex and I think you recognize that. So we're going to take our time, and get comfortable with each other and the nature of this new relationship."

Puck groaned as Kurt's fingers played with his nipples, before moving back to his leisurely strokes over his entire chest. Kurt used a finger to trace his initials over Puck's heart.

"You would look very good with my name right here," Kurt said as he traced a heart around his initials. "How do you feel Noah?"

"Like my whole body is on fire," Puck said breathlessly. "Aroused and relaxed at the same time."

"Would you like to come tonight, Noah?" Kurt asked. "Or should I just keep touching you like this?"

"I wanna come, sir," Puck was quick to respond. "Please sir."

Kurt smiled and wiped his hands off on a hand towel before reaching for Puck's pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and was soon pulling them over Puck's hips. Puck was going commando, so Kurt didn't have to deal with any other barriers. Kurt pulled the jeans off completely along with Puck's socks, leaving his boy completely naked.

Kurt scooped out more body butter and began to massage Puck's feet one at a time, paying attention to the places that made Puck moan the loudest. Then he worked his way up his calves, taking turns between the two legs to make sure that each got equal attention. When Kurt began to massage Puck's thighs, however, Puck's cock, which had only been half hard up to then, began to swell. Kurt smiled to see the affect a simple touch could have on Puck.

Kurt got a little more body butter and rubbed it between his two hands and then took Puck's cock in hand. Puck had a bit more girth than Kurt, but they were about the same length, Kurt noted as he began a slow and steady rhythm that had Puck panting and visibly restraining himself from thrusting his hips for more friction. Instead of speeding up his strokes, Kurt used his other hand to begin fondling Puck's balls, letting the body butter lubricate his movements. Puck whimpered and bit his lip.

Kurt was so turned on that he had a hard time sticking to the plan he had come up with earlier. He managed to hold his own needs in check, however, and gave his entire focus to pleasing his boy. Slowly, he allowed his hand to drop further down between Puck's legs while he continued to stroke his cock. Puck spread his legs, obviously eager for whatever Kurt had planned. Kurt had to smile at that. Kurt sped up his strokes on Puck's cock and tightened his hold. Every second or third stroke he would swipe his thumb over the head and smear the precome over Puck's cock along with the body butter. It was really an enticing blend of aromas, especially to Kurt's sensitive nose.

Then Kurt's other hand reached Puck's furrowed entrance and Puck moaned loudly as Kurt teased around the sensitive hole. When he finally pushed the tip inside, Puck began a slow and steady chant of "please, please, please" followed by a few "fuck"s. And when Kurt stroked across Puck's prostate, any coherent words were completely replaced by muttered nonsense and mewls. Kurt slowly built up a rhythm of thrusts to match the strokes to Puck's cock until Kurt could tell that Puck was teetering on the precipice.

"Do you want me to bite you, Noah?"

"Yes!" Puck shouted. "Oh god, please sir!"

Kurt smiled and felt his fangs come down. And then he leaned forward and bit Puck at the junction between his groin and thigh, where his femoral artery ran close to the surface. As soon as he pierced Puck's flesh, the other boy was coming hard and Kurt had to use his body to hold him down so that he wouldn't dislodge Kurt's teeth and do damage to himself. Kurt quickly finished feeding as Puck went through a series of aftershocks that had him trembling and whimpering.

Once Kurt was sure that his teeth marks were healing properly, he moved up the bed to remove the blindfold and untie Puck and rub the feeling back into his limbs. Kurt wiped the come from Puck's belly and chest with his hand towel, and then he held him in his arms while they shared long and leisurely kisses.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmmm," Puck grunted without opening his eyes.

"That good, huh?" Kurt chuckled. "Good to know."

Puck blinked his eyes open. "What about you?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck. "Tonight was about you. I'll take care of myself later."

"I could… you know… suck you," Puck said with a blush that Kurt thought was humorous considering the things that Puck had done in the past, not to mention what they had just done together.

"Not tonight," Kurt sighed regretfully. "I still have to have a talk with my dad and it's already getting late."

"Oh," Puck looked disappointed and moved to get up.

Kurt tugged his arm and Puck stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's not that I don't want you to. But you will have to be patient. If you earn a reward tomorrow for your good behavior and for doing your work, perhaps I'll allow you the opportunity to choose what you would like to do for me. How does that sound?"

Puck leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply. When he pulled back, he had a wide grin on his face. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Kurt said and allowed Puck to stand and then help him up as well. "You should go home, rest up and then try your best tomorrow."

Puck got dressed quickly while Kurt cleaned up. Then Kurt gave Puck one last lingering kiss before taking his hand and leading him back upstairs. At the front door, their eyes met and locked for just a moment before Puck turned and headed for his truck. Kurt watched him go until the taillights disappeared around a corner, then he went inside and shut the door behind him.

"Ready for that talk now?" Burt Hummel asked from the door to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well, In celebration of the holiday weekend and the fact that I'm taking this whole week off for a staycation, I've decided to go ahead and post _Music Again_. The first chapter will go up around Noon EST. (I have to do a couple things to get it ready for posting.) You have all been so great with this story and _Fight Club_ before it so that I feel like you really do deserve a little reward for the Fourth of July. (Those from other countries...just think of it as a very special gift!) Enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you all for _Music Again_! Jules

**Chapter Ten**

Kurt went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and another beer for his dad before joining him in the living room. On the one hand, Kurt knew that his dad loved him and if he could accept Kurt's sexuality, it shouldn't be so hard for him to accept this. On the other hand, he was a fucking vampire and no parent prepares himself for something like that.

Kurt handed his dad the beer and then took his seat on the sofa. "So, I figured out what is causing all the issues with my health."

"Oh yeah?" Burt asked as he sat forward. "Did the doctor call? Is it bad news?"

"No, I'm fine dad," Kurt said. "And no, the doctor didn't call. I had…" Kurt shook his head. Telling his dad that he learned what he was from a dream was a sure way to make him think he was insane. Then again, he would think that anyway. "I'm a vampire, dad."

Burt sat back and blinked at Kurt for a long minute. "Just because you've gotten some unusual allergies doesn't mean you're a…"

"No, it doesn't," Kurt agreed. "But the fact that I was slowly wasting away because I hadn't fed for almost a month, the fact that when I did feed I got a thousand times better, the fact that I have fangs and my eyes turn red when I'm thinking about feeding… yeah I think those things might mean I'm a vampire."

"You've… fed?" Burt asked. "And that's why you have been feeling so much better this week?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I have."

"Who? How?" Burt was still looking a little lost. "Show me your fangs."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the predictable request and thought about feeding from Puck. He felt his fangs grow and he knew that his eyes had likely taken on the red ring around his irises. When he was sure Burt had seen enough, Kurt let his fangs recede and sat back.

"The first time I fed, it was an accident," Kurt said. "Carole cut her hand and I licked the blood. Well, I kinda freaked out afterward, not to mention she was a little grossed out."

"Wait, why didn't I hear about this?" Burt asked.

Kurt flushed with shame. "I, um, made you both forget."

Burt stared at his son with a frown. "Explain."

"Well, after I… tasted Carole's blood, I had a dream that night," Kurt said. "I remembered what happened in Chicago. The man who turned me made me forget so I couldn't go after him. But when I finally tasted blood it triggered the memory. Anyway, I can do some of the mental manipulations that he did to me, like suggesting things or making people forget things."

"How did this guy get to you?" Burt asked. "The only time you were alone was in the hotel and you weren't supposed to leave the room."

"Like I said, he could suggest things," Kurt said ruefully. "And it works even from a distance. He made me desperately thirsty, so I went to the vending machines."

"You couldn't have resisted this urge?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed. "Dad, you really want a hamburger. You can't think of anything else but getting a hamburger."

Burt stood up and started towards the front door, "I'm going for a burger…"

"Dad, you don't need a hamburger," Kurt said. "You just ate dinner and you aren't hungry. You will remember feeling that craving, however."

Burt stopped in the doorway with his back to Kurt. He was stock still for a full minute before turning to face Kurt. "That was not acceptable. You will promise me here and now that you will not do that to me again. Or Carole. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I can't promise that," Kurt said. "I'll do my best not to use that against family, but I have to protect myself, and that's part of my defenses."

Burt huffed in irritation as he took his seat again. "I don't think it's right you messing with people's heads like that."

"But messing with people's heads has kept the bullies off my back this whole week," Kurt said reasonably. "Which not only protects me but protects them. I don't really know how I would react if they actually attacked me. I could seriously hurt them now. And that would put me in danger because people would want to know why I am suddenly so much stronger and faster."

"You don't think you could control your temper?" Burt asked with concern.

"I'm not really sure," Kurt said. "I'm a lot more reliant on instinct than I ever was before. Things with Noah are a prime example of that."

"How does Puckerman play into all of this?" Burt asked.

Kurt had to stop and think how to explain everything. "When I went to school last week, I smelled him. He smells different than anyone else. That's because his blood is special. It's more filling and tastes better and… it's just better."

"I'm not going to touch that," Burt said with obvious discomfort. Kurt smiled; things were going to get a lot more uncomfortable for his dad soon.

"Anyway, I asked Puck if I could feed from him and he said yes," Kurt told his dad. "And then we discovered something else about him. His brain is wired differently from most people. I think it has to do with creating a symbiotic relationship between us. He needs me to take care of him and in return I get his blood."

"That sounds pretty… Take care of him how?" Burt asked. "Is that why he's been here every evening this week?"

"Partially," Kurt said. "He's also been helping me figure out which vampire traits are real and which are fiction. As for how I care for him… Are you sure you want to know this?"

Burt sighed. "No, I'm not sure, but I feel like I need to understand this."

Kurt nodded. "I take care of all him in every way I can: physically, mentally, emotionally… sexually. Tonight, I not only made dinner for him, I also helped him with his homework. And if anyone were to threaten him, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't take it well."

"And in return you get his blood?" Burt asked. "Sounds pretty cold."

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "I told you that my instincts are stronger now. Well, those same instincts are creating a deep-seated emotional connection between us. I'm not in love with him yet, and I don't think he's in love with me, but we'll get there before very long. I'm sure of that. We're bound to each other. And it's because of blood but it's also much more than that."

Burt shook his head. "This all seems to be happening so fast."

"It is," Kurt agreed.

"I want to tell you to keep sex out of it," Burt admitted.

"If you did, I would be forced to either make you forget or change your mind," Kurt said warily. "I can't… avoid sex with Puck; it's a big part of our bond. The first time I fed from Puck, he... had an orgasm just from me biting him. It's impossible to just turn that off."

"I _wan_t to tell you to keep sex out of it," Burt repeated, "but I realize that it's not very practical and it's more about my own issues than anything else. I just ask… don't do stuff where I can catch you? And I won't ever come down to your room without knocking first and waiting for an invitation. And after the move, we'll figure out what to do. We need to talk to Carole and Finn."

"Finn knows," Kurt said. "Puck and I told him yesterday, though I don't know if he fully understands the bit about me and Puck."

"Alright," Burt said. "I'll talk to Carole. And if she has questions or concerns, we can all sit down together and discuss it."

"Okay," Kurt agreed with a nod. "Dad, I was thinking… I know that part of the reason you and Carole picked the new house was the fact that it had enough bedrooms upstairs for all of us, but…"

"You want to live in the basement," Burt said.

Kurt shrugged. "There aren't as many windows and the ones there are really small so it's easier to black them out. And there aren't any windows at all in the bedroom down there."

The new house actually had a finished basement that was split into several rooms. Right at the bottom of the stairs, there was a large open space that could be used for a TV room. Off that room there was a storage room, a laundry and utility room, a full bathroom and a good sized guest room.

"I suppose we could take part of the storage room to expand the closet to accommodate your wardrobe," Burt said. "I'll discuss that with Carole as well. I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said with a smile and gave his dad a hug before saying goodnight and heading for his basement.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

The rest of the week passed quickly. Puck no longer avoided Kurt at school, but they weren't open about their relationship either. Thursday evening, after glee rehearsal, Puck came over and Kurt helped him with his work again. Because he hadn't gotten into trouble at all at school, had gone to all his classes, and completed his homework without complaint, Kurt allowed Puck to choose his reward that evening. Puck chose mutual masturbation and they were both pretty pleased with the choice.

On Friday, Carole and Burt signed the final papers on the house and Burt oversaw the expansion of Kurt's closet in the basement bedroom. That evening, Kurt, Carole and Burt all went to watch the football team play against the team from Bath Township. Burt had to restrain Kurt a few times when Puck took a particularly hard hit, but in all it was a good game, and the Titans actually won under the leadership of Coach Beiste. Afterwards, they all went for pizza, including Puck because Kurt and Carole insisted.

Saturday was spent packing up the Hummel house. Again, Puck came over to help. Then on Sunday, Kurt and Finn recruited all the glee kids to help clean and paint the new house before the movers did their job on Monday. Most of the house was fine, but Kurt wanted a neutral medium gray as a backdrop for his fashion, and Finn's room was currently pink. They also painted the basement TV room, which had dark wood paneling, a light ecru to lighten up the space.

Through it all, Kurt and Puck kept up a running mental commentary on everything and everyone, while still maintaining the secrecy of their relationship. Kurt wasn't opposed to letting their friends know they were together, but he wanted Puck to be ready before they did. And once the work was finished each day, they would spend time alone together.

On Monday, Kurt left for school from his old house and went home to the new house. It was a little unsettling, but he and Finn were both in the same boat. It was the first night since they got together that Puck didn't come over. Instead, Kurt spent the afternoon and evening just trying to put some order to his room so he could survive until it was completely unpacked. Kurt didn't hear from Puck that evening, but he was so involved in unpacking and organizing that he never really noticed until it was too late at night for Puck to still be awake.

Kurt's new room wasn't quite as spacious as his last room, but he was able to fit the sofa and chair into one corner, making a cozy sitting area. His queen size bed was positioned on the wall opposite the door and cattycorner to the sitting area. Near the closet, Kurt had set up his vanity and ceiling high storage. Thankfully, Kurt needed little sleep, so he could spend most of the night getting his room put together. Maybe he was a little OCD about his bedroom, too.

It wasn't until Tuesday morning that Kurt thought that something might be wrong with Puck. He didn't show for school, and when Kurt attempted to contact him mentally, he got no response. At first he thought maybe Puck had overslept and just couldn't hear him when he was asleep. But by lunchtime, Kurt was sure that something was wrong and he cornered Finn outside the cafeteria.

"Do you have any idea where Puck is?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I figured you'd know," Finn said. "I mean, with your… connection."

"That's the thing," Kurt said. "He's not answering and he hasn't answered all day. In fact, I haven't heard from him at all since school yesterday."

"Shit," Finn muttered. "You think maybe we should go check on him?"

"I'm going," Kurt said. "I'll tell the office that we have a family emergency and you can tell your coach the same thing. I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes. If you aren't there I will leave you."

Finn was there with three minutes to spare and they headed for Puck's house. It didn't take long to get there, but it felt like forever to Kurt. He was still trying to reach Puck in his mind every couple minutes with still no luck.

"Let me do the talking when we get there," Finn said. "Puck's mom is… not like our parents. She may not take well to having a stranger ask questions."

Kurt took a deep breath but nodded his agreement. They pulled up to the mobile home and climbed from the Navigator. Kurt had never been to the trailer park before, but it really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Most people seemed to take care of their small plot of land and some even planted small gardens around their porches. Puck's home had no such niceties.

Finn knocked on the door and they waited to see if anyone answered. According to Finn, Mrs. Puckerman's work schedule was not reliable and changed often. Puck's sister spent most of her time living with an aunt, their father's sister, except on holidays when Puck's mom insisted they all be together.

"Finn." The voice came through a crack in the door and all Kurt could see was a sliver of the woman's face and a bit of the horrid mint green dressing gown she wore. Kurt could smell the alcohol from three feet away and knew she was drunk out of her mind. "What do you want?"

"Um, I was just seeing if Puck was around?" Finn said hesitantly. "We're working on a project together and I need to talk to him."

"He's not here," she told them and her eyes fell on Kurt for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Um, that's Kurt," Finn said. "He's my stepbrother." It didn't matter if the wedding had taken place yet or not when it came to this woman, Kurt guessed. "He's working on this project too."

"Kurt? All those clothes covering you up... I know what you are," She was hissing now. "You're the one that turned my boy into faggot."

"I…"

"Don't try to deny it," she said. "He's a faggot and a blood bag now."

"Mrs. Puckerman," Finn said, trying to get her attention back on him. "Where is Puck?"

"Noah's dead to me," she said and spat on the ground. "Just like his father. Meets some trashy bloodsucker and off he goes! Leaving us god-fearing people to raise two kids alone. Well, I'm not going t have him in my house."

"Okay," Finn said calmly, trying to ignore the fact that Kurt was growling—literally growling—behind him. "Okay, I can understand that you'd be upset. But can you tell me where Puck is? Because this project is really important. I have to pass this class to play football."

Mrs. Puckerman turned back to Finn with a small smile. "Finn. Always such a good boy. Why couldn't I have you for a son, instead of that waste? He's at the hospital. Fell and busted his head. Or that's what I told them."

Finn tried to hold Kurt back, but he was no match for an enraged vampire. In the blink of an eye, Kurt had shoved the door open and had Mrs. Puckerman by the throat. He lifted her off the ground by her neck so that she could see his red rimmed eyes when he spoke to her.

"You better pray to your nonexistent god that he is alive and well when I find him," Kurt growled at her. "Because if he isn't, I will return and make you wish that you were never born."

He dropped her to the floor and they were almost to the door when Kurt heard her whispered sob. "I already do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Finn had to drive to the hospital since Kurt was too upset to get behind the wheel. They were just pulling into the parking lot when Puck finally—finally!—called out to Kurt. He wasn't coherent, but he kept repeating Kurt's name over and over and Kurt began reassuring him as best he could.

"He's started to communicate," Kurt told Finn. "But he's not really with it."

"We'll find out what's going on," Finn said. "I called mom. She's seen some pretty bad stuff between Puck and his mom. She's gonna come."

They reached the front desk and were directed to the third floor nurse's station. They were silent on the ride up the elevator and through the labyrinth of halls until they reached their destination. There was a cop standing by the desk, talking to one of the three nurses.

"Um, excuse me," Kurt said. "We were told that we could find out what's happening with Noah Puckerman here?"

The cop looked at them and approached with the nurse. "What do you know about what happened to Mr. Puckerman?"

"He didn't show up to school, so we went to his house to see why," Finn said. "His mom said he was here."

"She also implied that she hurt him," Kurt said. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

The nurse looked to the cop who nodded. "Noah was hit over the head with what we believe to be a glass vase or pitcher of some kind. He was brought to the ER about 7 last evening. The ER doctors found shards of glass in his scalp and several large gashes from those shards. He also has a moderate concussion, which is why we have kept him here over night."

"That, and the ER staff suspected that his mother did this," the cop said. "I'm waiting to take a statement."

"He's not going to press charges," Finn muttered. "She's his mom."

"He should," Kurt said angrily. "She…"

"She's his mom," Finn repeated. "For good or bad. She's the only parent he's got."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that," Kurt said, though he knew that Finn was right. "May we see him?"

"Sure," the nurse said. "He should be waking up about now. The doctor took him off the stronger pain meds so that he could be alert enough to go home this evening; although, I'm not sure where he's going to go if his mom is the one who did this. Noah needs someone to take care of him for at least a day or two."

"He'll be coming home with us," Kurt said decisively. He didn't really care if anyone objected. There was no way in hell that Kurt was letting that harpy anywhere near his boy again. If Burt and Carole had a problem with that, then they would both find somewhere to go together. Of course, Kurt knew it was probable that Carole and his dad would not object too much.

The two boys followed the nurse into the room to find that Puck was blinking rather owlishly at the wall in front of him. Kurt had kept up his stream of comfort throughout the trip up and the subsequent conversation, so he wasn't surprised that Puck was awake, but he was still tremendously relieved to have him within reach once again. Kurt rushed to the side of the bed and sat down, mindful of the IV catheter in Puck's left hand.

"You're here," Puck said. "I knew I heard you."

"Yeah, I'm here," Kurt confirmed with a smile. "You scared me."

"Nothing to be scared of," Puck said and reached a hand out to touch Kurt's face, though he lost momentum about half way there and it landed on Kurt's chest instead. "I'm a badass and you're… an even bigger badass. Together, we're like superheroes or something."

Kurt grinned and took Puck's hand in his. "Just like superheroes."

"Right," Puck said and let his head fall back on the pillow. "I'll be Fuzzy-butt and you can be Ducky."

Finn was over by the wall, laughing so hard he could barely stand up. "Your butt's not fuzzy," Finn finally gasped out.

"And you know this how?" Kurt asked.

Finn's face turned red. "I… um… you know, the locker rooms. I wasn't looking!"

Kurt smirked at his stepbrother before turning back to Puck. "We can be whatever you want."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Carole was as adamant that Puck come stay with them as Kurt was, leaving Burt no room to maneuver when the two parents showed up at the hospital about an hour after Finn and Kurt. It wasn't that he would have fought them too hard, but he wasn't even given the chance to voice his minor concerns.

Finn was right about Puck not pressing charges. When he finally came off the meds enough to give a lucid account of what happened, he also told them that he couldn't do that to her. She needed help, but his sister was safe with their aunt and if he was gone, then the only person left to hurt was herself. Carole and Burt went over to the trailer park with the cop so that they could pick up Puck's personal possessions. He was there, officially, to question Mrs. Puckerman. But since Puck wasn't going to press charges, he was actually there to ensure that she didn't cause a stink about getting Puck's things.

Kurt and Finn got Puck home and settled into Kurt's bed—much to Burt's chagrin whenhe found out, since he had been pushing for him to stay in the guest room—just as Carole and Burt were returning with everything that Puck owned. It wasn't much, especially when compared to the many clothes and other things that Kurt owned, but they were his.

Puck was tired, but as soon as they arrived home, Kurt was pressing open mouthed kissed to his wounds, allowing his saliva to heal the cuts and, amazingly, reducing his headache as well. So in the end, he was able to eat supper from a tray and then Kurt made him go to bed early.

"How's the patient?" Carole asked when Kurt returned upstairs with the empty tray.

"He's…" Kurt had to stop. He'd never asked his dad if he had told Carole about him. "Um… did dad talk to you? About me?"

"About you being a vampire?" Carole asked. "Yes. And to be perfectly frank, I thought he was crazy until Finn told me the same story. I figure that the two most down to earth men I know couldn't both have gone crazy at the same time. So… I suppose it must be true."

"It is," Kurt said. "The reason I brought that up now I that my saliva can help heal wounds. It's because of needing to feed, but it helps with things like this too. And it even helped reduce Noah's headache, though it didn't take it away completely."

"Well, that is good," Carole said with an uncertain smile. "I know that now's not the ideal time, but would like a full explanation at some point. As for Noah, do you think he'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Kurt said. "I really don't want to leave him here and I doubt dad will agree to let me miss another day of school because I'm being overprotective."

Carole put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Your dad just wants what's best for you."

"I know," Kurt said. "And I'm lucky to have him—and you—but Noah needs someone to look out for him and that's my job."

Carole let Kurt go and poured them both a cup of tea. They sat at the kitchen table and picked at what was left of the brownies Carole had made for desert. Between Puck, Finn and Burt, there was only a portion of a square left in the pan.

"Finn told me what happened with Mrs. Puckerman," Carole finally said. "How you threatened her."

Kurt stared into his cup. Part of him was ashamed for using violence to intimidate a woman, but another part was proud that he had done what he felt was right in order to protect Noah. "She hurt Noah."

Carole nodded. "Yes she did. In more ways than one. You know, you may have sped up the healing of the cuts on his head, but there's no shortcut to heal his heart."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I know it's going to take time and patience and…"

"Love," Carole said. "It's going to take love to heal his heart. And not just from you. We're all in this together, Kurt. He's with you, so that automatically makes him a part of this family, but even if that wasn't the case, I have loved Noah like another son since the second grade. In knew he had a heart worth cherishing the day he and Finn came home from school all beat up because they were trying to protect some little girl from a bunch of sixth graders. I know he hasn't always been the best kid, but I have also watched him try to cope while his family disintegrated around him. He's done the best that he knew how. And now he's doing even better. And I think he has you to thank."

"More Finn than me," Kurt said. "Finn's the one who got him to join glee."

"Yes, and that was a good start for getting him back on the right path, but that did nothing to heal his heart. That's been all you," Carole said. "I've watched the way he is with you, and he's happier and more… comfortable with himself now. And I'm sure that will continue, despite this setback. I just want you to know that you aren't the only person who wants to see Noah happy and healthy. He's got me and Finn. And I think your dad will love him once he knows him."

Kurt snorted with amusement at that. "Only if he can block out the fact that we're sharing a bed."

"Well… yes, that is true," Carole conceded with good humor. "But you were bound to find a boyfriend eventually. I'll help him get over that as much as I can, and run interference in the meantime."

"I'm glad we've got you in our lives," Kurt said sincerely. He got up and hugged Carole. "I think we all make a damned great family. Finn's right: you are an awesome mom."

"And I think you're an awesome son," Carole said with a watery smile.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Noah never woke when Kurt slipped into bed beside him a little later. Kurt wasn't particularly tired, but he felt the need to be close to Puck, to feel him lying next to him and hear his even breathing. He needed to know that he was alive and well and safe. So instead of using the wee hours of the morning to read or study, Kurt just lay in the dark with Puck wrapped up in his arms. And when the sun finally rose and Puck's eyes fluttered open to find Kurt watching him, he smiled and kissed his love.

"Good morning, Fuzzy-butt," Kurt said teasingly.

"Fuzzy-butt?" Puck asked with a cute frown on his face.

"In the hospital, you said that I should call you Fuzzy-butt," Kurt told him.

Puck scowled now. "You can't use anything I said when doped up on painkillers against me."

"Does that mean you aren't going to call me Ducky?" Kurt pouted.

"Fine, but I prefer cuddle-butt to fuzzy-butt," Puck said. "My ass isn't hairy."

Kurt laughed hard at that. "Finn said the same thing."

"What was Finn doing looking at my ass?" Puck asked.

"That's what I asked," Kurt said before dissolving into more laughter.

Puck let him get it out of his system before saying, "I am not calling you Ducky."

"Okay," Kurt agreed readily. He didn't actually want to be called Ducky. "What are you going to call me?"

"I'll let you choose," Puck said. "But you've only got three choices: Sex-kitten, Snuggle-bunny, or Snickerdoodle."

"Seriously, those are my options?" Kurt moaned.

"Seriously," Puck said. "If you don't pick one, I'll use all three."

Kurt glared. "Fine, use them all. They are equally horrifying. However, just so things are fair, I will offer you three choices as well: Sweet-cheeks, Doodle-bug, or Baby-cakes."

Puck groaned at Kurt's choices. "You're right; they are all equally bad. So we limit ourselves to those three horrible nicknames."

"And derivatives of those nicknames," Kurt said.

"That's a lot of possibilities there," Puck said with a grin. "For example, I could call you Kitten."

"And I could call you Bug," Kurt said with a sweet smile.

"This should be fun," Puck said with a laugh, and then he got serious. He leaned on one elbow and looked directly at Kurt. "Can I ask why I'm here?"

"Because your mother hit you with a glass vase and kicked you out of the house," Kurt said warily.

"No, I remember that, and the discussion with Carole about staying with you guys," Puck said. "I meant, why am I here in your room, in your bed?"

"Oh, that," Kurt said with a smile. "Because that's where I want you? Unless you object. We could move you up to the guest room."

Puck shook his head. "No, I like it here just fine. I just want to make sure your dad's not gonna come down here and kill me in my sleep."

Kurt laughed and kissed Puck lightly. "If he tried, both Carole and I would protect you. Seriously though, he may not be thrilled by the idea, but he's coping. We just aren't allowed to be too openly affectionate in his presence so he can pretend that our relationship is platonic."

"I can do that," Puck said. He kissed Kurt again before getting out of bed and rummaging through the bags that Carole and Burt had left on the sofa the night before. "I'm going to shower."

Before Kurt could offer to go with him, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kurt called out.

Burt warily poked his hear through the door and saw that they were both dressed in their night clothes and weren't even in the bed together and sighed with relief before stepping into the room. "I just wanted to let you know that you're going to have to go into school a little early today. I need to sit down with the office and talk to them about changing your emergency contact information and whatnot. I'll be going to my lawyer later today and hopefully by tonight we'll have your guardianship papers completed, but I don't want to wait to get things started with the school."

Puck nodded. "Um, yeah. I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Make it a half hour," Kurt said as he climbed from the bed. "That's the bare minimum I need to be presentable. And Doodle-bug, you just lost your place in line for the shower."

Kurt practically ran out the door and into the bathroom before either of the other two men could object. Eventually Burt turned to Puck and said, "I guess he's coming with us."

"I guess so," Puck shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The meeting with Principal Figgins took longer than any of them hoped because he insisted that Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester be present as well. In the end, however, it was agreed that Puck's parents would now be listed as Burt and Carole. While they were at it, Burt had them add him to Finn's papers and Carole to Kurt's. Mr. Schuester asked several times about the reason for the change, but all Burt or Puck would say was that it was simply necessary. Kurt, on the other hand kept muttering under his breath, but no one was able to decipher what exactly he was saying.

When it was over, Kurt was sure that Mr. Schuester would be hunting one or both of them down for an explanation, but that was fine. They could tell him or not, it was up to Puck. Once school began, however, it became obvious pretty quickly that they were going to have to figure out what they were going to tell people.

_Mercedes wants to have a sleepover at our place this weekend_, Kurt told Puck.

_Santana wants to know why I won't do her_, came Puck's reply.

_Let's meet at lunch_, Kurt said with a sigh. _We should talk face to face for this._

_Grab some food and we can meet at the south stairwell_, Puck told him. _I know the perfect spot for a little privacy._

So when lunch rolled around, Kurt grabbed a sandwich and chips from the cafeteria and headed to the south stairwell. Puck was there waiting for him and, with a mischievous grin, he led Kurt down the stairs into the school's basement.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. The dank hall they were in was dimly lit and smelled like floor wax and mildew.

"There's a break room for the janitorial staff," Puck said. "But since they laid off most of the janitorial staff, there's never anyone there during the day."

Sure enough, they entered a small lounge with vinyl sofas and chairs that had obviously seen better days, but were at least clean. Puck sat down on one of the sofas and set his lunch on the coffee table. Kurt shrugged and did the same.

"So, what do you want to tell people?" Kurt asked between bites.

Puck looked surprised. "It's up to me?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck's cheek. "Of course it's up to you. This is your secret to tell or not tell. I mean, everyone already knows I'm gay. I don't have a problem telling them about us. But I want you to be sure before we decide. We can put off Santana and Mercedes for a while if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready," Puck said. "I thought… well, I thought you wanted to wait."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Puck's mouth this time, letting his lips linger against Puck's. "I would be proud to tell the world that we're together. You, Noah Puckerman, are a catch."

Puck smirked. "I _am_ a badass."

"Absolutely," Kurt agreed with an impish smile, "_Doodle-bug_."

Puck laughed. "Okay, _Snuggle-bunny_, we've agreed that we're going to tell, but who are we telling and what exactly are we going to tell them?"

Kurt had to think about that. "Well, I think we should start with just our friends from glee, at least at first. That will give us the chance to garner support before we face the rest of the school."

"You think it will be that bad?" Puck asked.

"Not since I mind-fucked the worst of the homophobes, but there will still be backlash," Kurt said.

Puck nodded. "I think we can handle that." Kurt knew he was nervous, but the fact that he was still willing meant a lot to the young vampire.

"As for what we should tell," Kurt said, "I think we should just stick to the fact that we're dating and that you are now living at our house. I mean, the stuff with your mom is your business and you can tell or not tell as you want, but there's no way they won't know you're living with us after Schue and Finn get through sharing."

Puck nodded and swallowed the last of his sandwich before speaking. "I'm kinda glad we're telling, because I really want to be able to hold hands in the hall. Is that too sappy for a badass?"

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Puck. "It's very sappy, but I think badasses are allowed to be sappy now and then."

"Good," Puck said. "So, are you finished eating? Because we've got about fifteen minutes before the period is over and I think there are some things we could be doing besides eat or talk."

"I think that is a very good idea," Kurt said and pushed Puck back into the sofa with a passionate kiss.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

They had glee practice that afternoon, so they decided that they would tell everyone about their relationship then. Of course, Kurt felt the need to tell Mercedes first so that she wouldn't skin him alive for springing it on her along with the rest of the club. Puck's best friend already knew, so that wasn't an issue. Kurt grabbed Mercedes before the last class of the day and dragged her, protesting loudly, to the girls' restroom by the band room. No one ever used that bathroom.

"What is wrong with you, boo?" Mercedes demanded. "And whatever it is, couldn't it wait until after last class? The bell's gonna ring any minute."

"This is more important than class," Kurt said. "I need to tell you something."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "What have you done now? I mean, I forgave the fact that you have been neglecting me because I figured you were busy with the move and everything. But—"

Kurt cut her off before she could get on a rant. "There's been a lot more going on than you can imagine. I'm sorry I've been neglecting our friendship, but I promise to do better in the future."

"So what do you need to tell me?" Mercedes asked, but her stance was more relaxed now.

"Puck and I are together," Kurt blurted out. "And we're going to tell the club today. But I wanted you to know first."

Mercedes blinked at Kurt a few times before saying, "Puck? As in Noah Puckerman? Mohawk? Bully whose favorite pastime was tossing you into the dumpster until just a few months ago? That Puck?"

"That's the one," Kurt said with amusement.

"When?" Mercedes demanded. "How long has this been going on without my knowledge or blessing?"

Kurt raised a brow at her question, but said, "We've been working it out for about a week now. But, um… the thing is, he's moved in."

"Wait," Mercedes said. "You've only been together a week and he's already moving in? What's going on, white boy?"

"Some stuff happened with his mom," Kurt sighed. "It's not really my story to tell. Anyway, he needed a place to stay and Carole, Finn and I all insisted that he stay with us, so my dad caved."

"So he's in the guest room?"

"Um…"

Mercedes shook her head. "You are very lucky that we're in school and I can't beat you down without getting expelled. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we've connected on a level that you wouldn't understand," Kurt snapped, tired of defending his relationship. "We're both making the best of a situation that was out of our control. I was hoping to have your support, but I'll survive without it."

He walked to the door and Mercedes grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. You do have my support, but you have to admit that this is all very unexpected. I mean, who even knew that Puck was bi?"

"Not me," Kurt said with a shrug. "But we're good together. I know it seems fast, but we've spent every evening together since we got together and we just… click."

"Yeah, I'll have a hard time believing that until I see it," Mercedes said. "But I believe you're serious about this. And I'll back you up when you guys tell the others. Does Finn know?"

"Hard not to know now that we all live together," Kurt shrugged. "He's been surprisingly supportive."

"Alright," Mercedes said. "Class has got to be almost half over by now. What say we go to the choir room and do something more productive than sitting through a boring lecture on _Robinson Crusoe_?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said and linked their arms. "I totally say there was something homoerotic about the relationship between him and Friday."

"You think every book has homoerotic subtexts," Mercedes said with a laugh as the bathroom door swung closed behind them.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Puck showed up almost as soon as the bell rang dismissing the last period and found Kurt and Mercedes already in the choir room. "You aren't setting a very good example," Puck said with a smirk. "If I'm not allowed to skip classes then neither are you."

Kurt chuckled. "Once. I skip class once and this is the harassment I get. It's not worth it."

Puck sat down beside Kurt. "She know?"

"She does," Mercedes said. "And you and I will be having words about how you are to treat my boy."

"You will not," Kurt said as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Puck. "Your boy is more than capable of taking care of himself. And if by some quirk of fate, I can't I have a father who will do it for me."

Puck smiled adorably at Mercedes. "I'm not gonna hurt him, anyway."

"Mm hm," Mercedes said doubtfully.

There was no time for further discussion because the rest of the group began to file in. Finn took the seat beside Puck, instinctively knowing that they were going to need his support before the end of rehearsal. It was an unusual seating arrangement, and more than one person looked twice before finding their own seat.

"Dude, they're all staring," Finn whispered loud enough for most of the club to hear.

Kurt leaned over Puck and said, "If you were trying to be quiet, you failed miserably." Puck and Mercedes both laughed, and Kurt noted that a few others were holding back snickers. Kurt turned to Puck. "Shall we get this over with?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure why not. Everyone's here."

Kurt and Puck stood up and went to stand before their peers just as Mr. Schuester entered the room. He knew that something was up after the meeting that morning, so he stayed silent and let the boys talk.

"Yeah, so, you all know I was out yesterday," Puck said. "That's because my mom kicked me out and tried to do some damage with a vase."

"Are you okay?" Artie asked with genuine concern.

Puck smiled. "Yeah, dude, I'm totally cool now. But the doctors made me stay in the hospital and then the cops didn't want me to go home and mom didn't want me there anyway, so..."

"So Noah moved in with us," Kurt said.

There were murmurs from around the room. It wasn't surprising that Finn and his mom would take Puck in, but why was Kurt the one standing up there with him?

"Dudes, you gonna tell them the rest?" Finn asked. Again, it was louder than he intended and Kurt rolled his eyes. If they hadn't intended to say anything, Finn would have blown it. As it was, his big mouth did serve to move things along.

"What is the rest?" Rachel asked curiously.

The rest is the fact that Kurt and I are together," Puck said. "Like boyfriends." He turned to Kurt, "That's the right word, right?"

"For now," Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay," Puck said as he turned back to the shocked group. "We'll open the floor to questions, but keep it short 'cause I'm pretty sure Mr. Schue wants to rehearse sometime today."

"Since when are you gay, Puckerman?" Predictably, this came from Santana. Her tone was harsh, but Puck could tell that she was genuinely amused and happy for him.

"Since last week," Puck said with a shrug. "Next question."

"How long have you and Kurt been together?" This came from Tina.

Kurt fielded the question this time. "Same answer: since last week."

"Your dad let your boyfriend move in?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes," Kurt said and left it there, but Puck had more to add.

"Dude is petitioning for guardianship," Puck said. "So he must be okay with having me there."

"And mom loves Puck," Finn put in. "Sometime I think she loves him more than she loves me."

"Liar," Puck taunted. "You are so totally your momma's boy."

_And you're __**my**__ boy_, Kurt said into Puck's mind, making him flush a little.

"Anymore questions?" Puck asked, trying to ignore the whispers in his mind. "No? Then I think we're done, here. The floor is yours Mr. Schuester."

"Thank you," Schue said dryly. "Now that we're finished with the personal business, perhaps we can move on to preparing for sectionals."

Puck took Kurt's hand as they went back to their seats, and Kurt was glad they could finally show their affection, at least around this bunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry this is a little late today. Being on vacation really screws with a schedule. I was up until 2 in the morning watching Starkid videos. If you haven't checked out Darren Criss as Harry (freakin') Potter, you really have to go watch A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. Great stuff.

Well, this is the last regular chapter. Just the epilogue tomorrow and this fic is finished. Thanks for all the love you have sent my way on this one. And don't forget to check out _Music Again_. Jules

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Should have known it wasn't going to be that easy_, Puck grumbled in Kurt's mind. _Santana wants to know how big your cock is and Quinn wants to pray for me. Mike's just staring._

After rehearsal ended, they were ambushed by their friends. Divide and conquer seemed to be the strategy since Santana, Quinn, and Mike dragged Puck to one side of the room while Rachel, Tina, and Artie dragged Kurt off to the other side of the room. Finn, Mercedes and Sam sat in the center of the room, observing the various camps with amusement while Brittany gave a running commentary about how her cat had predicted the pairing.

_Tell Santana that it's none of her business_, Kurt huffed. _And be grateful you aren't fending off Rachel right now. She's been on a rant about safe sex for about five minutes now and before that it was some nonsense about being psychic. Artie and Tina have been tag-teaming with questions when ever she takes a breath._

_You try telling Santana anything_, Puck groaned. _What sort of questions?_

_Same sort as Santana_, Kurt said dryly. _But they're easier to put off, apparently_.

_I think I've had enough_, Puck told his boyfriend.

_On three we walk_, Kurt said. _One, two, three_.

Kurt and Puck both turned towards the door, ignoring the people still following them. They met and clasped hands and walked slowly down the hall, still ignoring the others until they finally began to get the picture and dropped off one by one. By the time they reached the parking lot, there were only two people still with them: Rachel, who was not so easily deterred and who might have climbed into the car with them if given the opportunity, and Finn, who had driven Kurt's Navigator to school since Puck and Kurt rode with Burt that morning and needed a ride home.

"Goodbye Rachel," Finn called out happily clueless from the window as they drove out of the parking lot. She was spluttering with indignation and Kurt figured that Finn was going to have to do some sucking up to calm her down later. In the meantime, however, he didn't seem to realize he was in the doghouse. "I think that went well."

Kurt snorted. "Really?"

"Well, they didn't like yell at you guys or try to run you out of the club or anything, so yeah," Finn told his almost-stepbrother.

"He has a point," Puck said with a shrug. "As annoying as that was, I'm pretty sure they'll all have our backs when we go public."

"So you guys are definitely going to come out to the school?" Finn asked. "'Cause I noticed that the other jocks have been acting kinda nice lately."

"Kurt fucked with their heads," Puck said smugly. "Now they have to be nice to people and try to make up to the ones they were mean to before."

"That's pretty awesome, dude," Finn said.

"Well, that will only go so far," Kurt predicted. "It's not like I can mind-fuck the entire school. There will still be people who are asses about it."

"Yeah, but if they can't beat you up or toss you in a dumpster, then who cares what they think?" Puck said.

"Not you, apparently," Kurt said with a grin. He reached over and grabbed Puck's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really proud of you."

Puck flushed and flicked his eyes back at Finn, but Finn seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Thank you."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Telling the school seemed almost anticlimactic after their experience with glee club. The truth was, the only people who would have cared were the homophobes and Kurt had already dealt with them. Other than a few surprised looks from some of their peers, there was no response whatsoever from the student body of William McKinley High School.

Days and weeks passed and soon, no one thought anything of the fact that Puck and Kurt walked the halls hand in hand, or kissed goodbye when they went to different classes. Puck's grades steadily improved and by the time the first grading period ended, he was getting A's and B's in every class. Kurt decided that deserved a reward. Since report cards came out a few days before the Hummel-Hudson wedding, Kurt thought that after the reception would be the perfect time to reward his boy—if for no other reason than Carole and Burt would be off for their honeymoon and Kurt could convince Finn to avoid the basement at all costs.

The wedding was beautiful. Kurt and Finn stood up for their parents as witnesses and they even sang a duet during the ceremony. Carole loved Barbara Streisand (a huge point in her favor in Kurt's mind) and Burt liked Bryan Adams (not as much as John Mellencamp, but enough for Kurt's purposes in selecting a song) so they sang "I Finally Found Someone". When the boys sang:

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
>I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete<br>We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
>It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin<em>

Both Burt and Carole's eyes filled with happy tears and they only had eyes for each other.

At the reception, Puck surprised Kurt by leading him in a waltz. "Rachel gave me lessons." It was a great party and Kurt had a great time, but when it was over, he was more than ready to take his boy home and reward him for weeks of hard work.

In the days and weeks since they had gotten together, Kurt and Puck had explored each other's bodies and had tested some of the limits and boundaries of their sexual relationship, but they had yet to have intercourse. Puck had been getting more and more eager to cross that bridge, but Kurt was holding back. It wasn't fear, though he was nervous about making it good for Puck. It had more to do with the fact that he wanted them both to be sure of their feelings. Kurt may need Puck's blood, but he had come to love the boy too and he didn't want to make love until it was just that: making love.

Even thought they had not said the words, Kurt was pretty sure that Puck was just as much in love with him as he was in love with Puck by now. This meant that Puck's reward was going to be so much more than a blowjob, but that would do for a start.

"Can we go home now, sir," Puck asked, his voice a low whisper in Kurt's ear as they danced together.

Kurt smiled at his boy. Burt and Carole were preparing to leave and they would be free to go soon. "After the bride and groom go, we can go too."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

It actually took almost an hour before Kurt and Puck were able to leave, but once they got back to the empty house and down to their bedroom, the wait didn't seem to matter anymore. Kurt pushed Puck up against the door before it could even finish closing and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. When they broke for air, Kurt moved his mouth down to Puck's neck and began to nibble and suck there. Something inside of Kurt wanted to mark Puck, to claim him; he wanted to make Puck's first time so good that he would be spoiled for anyone else.

"Strip," Kurt murmured into Puck's ear before taking a step back to sit on their bed and watch his boy bare himself to Kurt's appreciative gaze. Every inch of skin that was revealed belonged to Kurt and Kurt alone; they both knew it deep in their bones.

"I want to taste you," Kurt murmured once Puck was naked before him, his hands held behind his back, clasping the opposite elbow, and his head bowed in deference to his lover. Kurt smiled at the submission and knelt before his boy to worship his cock with his lips and tongue. With the first swipe of Kurt' tongue across the already weeping head, Puck gasped in pleasure.

Puck, for his part, couldn't believe that Kurt was kneeling before him, sucking his cock. It wasn't the first time that Kurt had given him pleasure orally, but Puck was usually tied to the bed and Kurt loomed over him. This was something else entirely. Having his dominant lover on his knees was erotic in a way that Puck never could have imagined and it didn't take long for Puck to feel his balls tighten with his impending orgasm. He moaned Kurt's name to let him know, but his lover continued to suck even harder, until the pleasure washed over him in waves. He had to break his pose and clutch at Kurt's shoulders in order to remain upright. Kurt continued to milk him of every drop, until the sensation became too much to bear and Puck finally whimpered his distress. Kurt pulled away with a smug grin while Puck attempted to get back into position.

"Thank you, sir," Puck whispered.

Kurt smirked at him and rose to his feet. "You are welcome, pet. Now get on the bed." Without another word, Kurt began to undress himself. Puck slid up the bed and lay on his side, watching his lover undress.

"I want you inside me, sir," Puck said in a pleading tone. He eyed Kurt's cock hungrily as he climbed on the bed beside him.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, all right," Kurt chuckled. "You've been such a good boy with your grades and the wedding and everything, you definitely deserve a reward. But first I want you desperate for me. I want you gasping with need, begging for my touch. I want you to be so desperate that you can't do anything more than squirm and moan."

With those words, Puck let out a soft groan. When Kurt set about making his wishes a reality, Puck couldn't bring himself to mind. Kurt's hands were everywhere, his tongue and teeth explored every inch of Puck's flesh, causing Puck to lose all sense of inhibition or nervousness that he had about giving himself to Kurt for the first time.

"Oh god!" Puck whimpered when Kurt finally rolled him over and began to kiss his way down his spine. He kissed and laved at each and every vertebra, hands caressing along Puck's ribs as he went. When Kurt reached Puck's ass, the young submissive thought he was going to fly right off the bed. Kurt's hands gently parted the cheeks and gained access to Puck's most sensitive opening. His tongue swathed a long line from balls, up the crease, over the puckered hole, all the way to the base of Puck's spine before returning to delve more deeply into Puck.

Puck thought he was going to shake apart; he was trembling with such need. He began to mutter and whimper nonsensically as that talented tongue continued to bore into him relentlessly. Puck certainly had experience giving such pleasure to others after all the girls and women he had fucked, but he'd never been on the receiving end before. This was a heaven he'd never before dreamed.

When Kurt finally pulled away, Puck sobbed with his need. "Please, sir! Please fuck me. I've been a good boy. Please, sir!"

Kurt chuckled, but did not respond. Instead, he reached over to the bedside table and found the tube of lubricant. After slicking up his fingers, Puck sighed with relief when those fingers took the place of the tongue he'd been missing.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Puck shouted as one talented finger delved deep and glanced across his prostate. "More please!"

Kurt knew that his boy was no virgin, but this was the first time he would be on the receiving end of things and that made all the difference. Kurt had no intention of rushing the experience for either of them, no matter how prettily Puck begged. There was something so intimate and erotic about preparing a lover, feeling his heat, the way the muscles loosened and contracted around his fingers, the silken feel of that hot channel, the moans that echoed through the room all served to heighten the experience for the vampire.

By the time he'd worked up to three fingers, Puck was panting breathlessly with his need, pleading to be fucked, and grinding his renewed erection against the coverlet. Kurt swatted Puck's bottom to remind him that his pleasure was at Kurt's hands or not at all and his boy was quick to raise his hips from the bed.

Kurt was himself harder than he could ever remember being and knew he could hold off no longer. With deliberate care, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock as he nudged his boy's hips up for easier entry, teasing the boy's hole for a few long seconds before finally breaching the well-prepared opening. Puck was tight and hot, and Kurt had to take a minute to calm himself before continuing to carefully thrust ever deeper into the tight heat of his boy. Puck's fingers clutched at the duvet as he grew accustomed to the burn and stretch.

Once he had bottomed out, Kurt held perfectly still. He needed to give Puck time to adjust, but he also needed time to control his own body. Puck just felt so perfect under him and around his cock. It was like they were made for this. For a moment, Kurt wondered how it would be when he decided to ride Puck's cock. Would that feel just as perfect? He had a feeling it would.

Then Puck was whimpering and shifting his hips in an effort to keep still and let Kurt run the show, but it was obvious he wanted more. "Please, sir. Please move."

Kurt smiled and slowly withdrew a short ways before sliding back in again. Puck moaned and pushed back into Kurt. When Kurt did not object to the move, Puck became bolder and began thrusting back with increasing force even as Kurt sped up his thrusts, ramming Puck with more and more force. It didn't take long for them both to lose all control. Puck was moving frantically, crying out with every stroke to his prostate. Cries of "Oh fuck," "Shit," and "Please, sir! Harder!" rang through their room, and probably through the empty house, as the smell of sex and sweat permeated the air.

As Kurt felt his own impending orgasm building, he reached around his boy to tightly grasp his weeping cock and began stroking it in time to every thrust. The headboard rattled against the wall, and Puck arched his back further as he clung to the spindles to keep from slamming into the hard wood with every brutal thrust from Kurt. And then Kurt leaned over Puck's back and buried his teeth in the juncture between Puck's neck and shoulder.

"Oh fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck! Sir!" Puck cried in one long rush of emotion just before he came, spending his seed in pearly strings on the coverlet beneath him. Kurt felt the contractions of the muscles around his cock, almost painful in their intensity, and with three more urgent thrusts, he too found his release, spending himself completely inside of this his beautiful boy.

Kurt licked at the wounds on Puck's neck and then they both collapsed to the bed, and it was long minutes later before either of them had the energy to move apart. Eventually, Kurt knew he had to move off of his boy, so he carefully slipped his now spent prick from his boy and rolled to his side, gathering the exhausted sub into his arms. He gently caressed his side, calming them both as they caught their breath.

"Thank you sir," Puck murmured as he snuggled back into Kurt's arms. "I love you."

The feeling of warmth and security and affection that washed over Kurt took his breath away for just a moment. "I love you too, Noah."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kurt was back in Chicago for the first time in ten years. At first, he had avoided the place deliberately. He wasn't sure he wanted to ever see the man who had changed him. And then, when he knew that he was more grateful than angry, time just seemed to slip away from him. But now he was back, and the entire city seemed to know he was there. Kurt expected that at some point his sire would return.

Thanks to his publisher Kurt was staying in a much nicer hotel this time around. He was on a book tour for the latest installment in his series of homoerotic vampire stories. Surprisingly, they were a huge international success. Not Harry Potter success, but definitely better than Twilight. Unlike Harry Potter of Twilight, however, his books were not kid friendly. He dealt with some very adult themes: sex, blood play, domination and submission, violence outside the bedroom, drug use and serial killings. This was the third book out of six that were planned, and his agent was already in negotiations for the movie rights.

Kurt liked to spend time reading the fan fiction stories online, and he often got inspiration from the writers there, though he never changed the main plotline he had worked out. It was fun to include some small nod to the fans that were so loyal that they spent hours of their free time getting lost in the world he created. And they had begun looking for those nods after Kurt had owned up to putting them in deliberately after the second book.

The allergy to sunlight was a common topic in the fan forums, but most people believed it was simply a publicity stunt. When asked about the allergy, Kurt would say that it was the reason he became interested in vampires to begin with, which was totally true if misleading. Other than the sun and garlic allergies, Kurt did nothing that would make anyone believe that he was a vampire. He didn't dress Goth or act all weird and mysterious. He still loved fashion, he had married his high school sweetheart, and he loved living in New York where most things were just beginning when the sun set.

Kurt's least favorite part about being a writer was going on book tours. This was the third one, and he was glad that it was almost over. He brought Puck with him, but it was never easy dealing with hotel rooms with curtains that allowed light to seep through. And now, they had Hailey and Gabriel to deal with.

Kurt and Puck had gone to Kent State together, rooming together freshman year and getting an apartment together for their subsequent years. Kurt was an English major—much to everyone's surprise at the time, including his—while Puck had majored in music and had gotten his teaching certification. After graduating, Puck got a job teaching music back in Lima and supported them while Kurt wrote his first book.

After the series was picked up by a publisher and the first book hit the best seller list, the couple decided to use a portion of the proceeds to hire a surrogate. Hailey was born about the same time Kurt finished the second book. Puck gave up his job to raise their kids, so she and Puck came along for that book tour, even though Hailey was only a few months old at the time. Then Gabe was born just after this third book was released, forcing Kurt to delay the book tour until they could all go, much to his agent's displeasure. Kurt had a feeling that the next tour he'll have to take by himself. Then again, as the series gained popularity, he was required to do fewer actual stops because the stores just could not accommodate the fans. Maybe the next tour would be short and only include the media events.

"The kids are down," Puck said as he came out to the sitting room of their hotel suite. "And Jenna is on her way over."

"I'm ready when you are," Kurt said. They were both dressed in designer tuxedoes for the literacy fundraiser they were attending that evening.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Puck went to answer it. Expecting it to be the kids' nanny, he was shocked when a man pushed his way into the room like he owned the place. Puck still kept in shape and was a pretty strong guy, but this guy shoved him aside like he was nothing. Puck knew without being told that this was the man who had changed his husband.

"I see you have made a good life for yourself," The man said to Kurt, completely ignoring Puck, who had closed the door behind him and was walking to Kurt's side.

Kurt was glad that Puck came to him because he would have been more defensive if he felt that Puck was being threatened in any way. Now he was free to relax a bit. "I have. And you were right in some ways and wrong in others."

"How so?"

"I am happier," Kurt said. "But my happiness doesn't come from power or any of the other gifts that come from being what we are. It doesn't even come from the success I have seen in writing about our kind. My happiness stems from my love for Noah and his love for me. My happiness comes from my children and the rest of my family. But since I wouldn't have Noah if you hadn't changed me, I suppose I have to thank you."

The man nodded and gave Kurt a smile. "I am glad you have found your happiness, however it came about." The man walked a little closer, but made no real move to approach either of them. "I wanted to let you know that there are those of our kind who have questioned whether or not you are one of us. I have kept that knowledge to myself so you may be assured that they will not be a threat to you. As far as they know, your books are simply a very close guess to the truth. You were smart to include a few inaccuracies."

"The immortality seemed to be necessary for popular culture," Kurt shrugged. "What kind of vampire ages and dies like every other creature."

He chuckled. "Exactly. I have wondered…"

"Ask," Kurt said. "I can't promise I will answer, but the question will not offend me."

"I have not met one whose blood calls to me," he said. "What is it like to feed from one?"

"It's like every good thing you can imagine all wrapped up in one," Kurt said. "It is home and hope and love and arousal and satiety. There is sweetness, but it is so much more than that."

"Thank you," the man said. He looked to Puck. "He is lucky to have you. I hope he treats you properly."

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me," Puck said honestly. "Only our children come close."

"Good," he said. He turned back to Kurt. "I shall leave you. Your nanny will remember where she put her card key soon and I would like to be gone before she arrives."

"Will we see you again?" Kurt wondered.

"I will keep watch, but I doubt we will meet again in this life," he said. "Be well, and be happy."

"You too," Kurt said sincerely.

When he was gone, Kurt and Puck hugged tightly. "Do I really make you feel all those things?"

Kurt smiled into Puck's neck. "You do. Why do you think I tried so hard to make you love me?"

Puck smirked. "Because I was a sex shark with huge guns."

Kurt laughed. "That too." He kissed his husband languidly, only breaking apart when Jenna knocked at the door. "I love you, Noah."

"I know," Puck said with a smile as he went to the door. "And I love you too."

Kurt smiled. His life had changed so much in the last ten years, but it was all for the better, so he couldn't complain. He would simply enjoy the gifts he was given.

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, that's the end. If you don't believe me, just see the two-word paragraph above this one. For those of you who have been dying to know who the sire vampire was, sorry. His only realy importance to the story was his choice to change Kurt in the first chapter. I thought I would bring him back for a moment at the end to understand his motives a little better, but he was being very enigmatic withneven me, so we got almost nothing from him.

For those of you who haven't checked out _Music Again_, my other WIP (is it really a WIP if it's already completed and just being posted?), I truly recommend it. I really enjoyed writing a little angst in that one. Okay a little _**more**_ angst than this one. As for the as-yet-untitled Mpreg work, it is still a work in progress, though I got caught up in reading an HP fic of epic proportions yesterday and didn't get to write a thing! And I'm going to go see _Wicked_ (again-for the 4th time) this afternoon, so I doubt I'll get much done today either. that leaves four days of vacation after that to finish. We'll see how that goes!


End file.
